Four Friends in the Naruto World
by Dark Angel Rising II
Summary: You and your friends are trapped inside a burning warehouse and somehow you end up in the Naruto world. A/N: I accidentealy deleted this fanfic so I'm posting it back on. Sorry.
1. Kidnapped

Happy New Year!! Happy 2008!! With this fanfic kotoshi mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu (I welcome you to the New Year). In this fanfic you are the OC. So read on and enjoy. O yeah I need help with my other fics if you have any ideas and I would really appreciate it if you could sent me your ideas.

(( )) inner Mariana (Yeah I have an inner self too like Sakura)

I do not own Naruto if I did I would make sure that Lee got a change of look and if he did he may look a bit attractive. Me I like Sasuke. ((Everyone likes Sasuke!! Naruto is cuter! Cha!!)) Well any ways Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto so don't sue me cause it would be a waste of time cause the only thing you would get is a pen and some paper because that is basically the only thing I actually own. The rest of the things that I got are loaned like the computer I use to write my fanfics it belongs to the library.

And without further ado lets continue with the fanfic.

your name

010120080101200801012008010120080101200801012008010120080101200801012008

Chapter 1

You are in the middle of an intense battle with a ninja of the sound village from Naruto. You are about to give the final blow when …

RING!! Your alarm clock goes off and you hit the snooze button and you go back to sleep.

RING!! Your alarm clock goes off again and you hit the snooze button again for the 15th time (That's how I am every morning when I have to go to school) but only this time you don't go back to sleep because you saw your clock and it said 6:30 (You have to be at school at 6:50). You jump out of your bed startled and ran to the closet and got your school uniform which consists of a grey colored skirt that reaches two inches above your knees, a white shirt underneath a purple vest, and a navy blue blazer with a grey bow tie (You usually ditch bow tie but today you have to wear it because you are giving a speech in student government).

While you're changing your dad knocks on your door and asks, " are you ready for school?"

"Almost!" You say as you are fixing your bow tie in front of the mirror (You are very nervous about the speech, normally before when you have given speeches you end up running away before you finish the second word of the speech or like two years ago you threw up on the principal's shoes --Personal experience, I'll explain later--)

"Hurry honey you're going to be late." Your dad said from the other side of your room's door. (O yeah another note in this fanfic your mom died when you where seven in an accident and ever since your dad has been trying to fill that spot but was unsuccessful until two years ago when your dad met Loraine a business partner and just recently your dad informed you that he was planning to marry her in two weeks. You have never liked Loraine you really don't trust her, there is just something about her that you don't have a good feeling about like way she looks at you as if you were some sort of poisonous insect that she had to get rid off immediately)

Moments later you opened your room's door grabbed your backpack which is white and headed towards your house's exit. Your dad was already in the car. Once you where inside the car your dad began to drive off the driveway.

On the way to school your dad told you that he was going to be very busy at work and that Loraine was going to pick you up from school. In your head you where thinking that this would be an excellent time to get to know Loraine better and know what that witch was up to.

When you finally got to school you hugged and kissed your dad good bye.

Moments later your dad drove away and you watched as the car shrunk in the horizon.

After your dad left you turned around and headed inside the school building. Once inside you saw your best friend, Betsy ( She is really nice she is 16 just like you and she's got a crush on your cousin but she hasn't gotten the guts to tell your cousin, one of these days you're gonna have to play cupid.)

"Hey ! How are you?!" she asked.

"Bad really bad, my dad's getting married in less then two weeks to that rat." You answered.

"Yeah, but your dad's happy around when he's with her."

"You're right but I don't trust her she is always treating me like if I were something dangerous."

"She just needs time to get to know you better."

"Good point. My dad told me that she is coming to pick me up after school and maybe we can get to know each other better."

"Yeah hopefully… Ouch!" Betsy was saying when she fell. (Oh yeah Betsy has a tendency to get hurt very often). As she stood up she saw your cousin Gilbert and you could tell she was blushing a deep red.

"Hey Betsy are you okay?" Gilbert asked (Gilbert is a year older that you and Betsy, he also likes Betsy but just like Betsy he can't express to her how he feels about her. Another thing is that he can be stupid but him there is never a dull moment when you hang around him)

"I'm okay." Betsy answered.

"So are you ready for your speech or are you planning to run away of if not whose shoes are you planning to throw up on the principal's shoes again. I feel sorry for you good thing I am not you." Gilbert said in said in a sarcastic voice. (Oh yeah he likes to make your life miserable once in a while but you always make a comeback.)

Instead of paying attention to Gilbert you just laughed at him sarcastically.

"So where's Chris?" You asked your cousin.

"I'm here you idiot." You heard Chris's voice behind a locker.

"Are you ready for the speech Chris?" (He is your partner for the speech)

"I should be asking you that." Chris said as he closed the locker. ( Chris is a year older than Gilbert, he is a senior, he can be crazy 70 of the time and he and Gilbert are best friend and with these two you will never be bored.)

"Well I am a bit nervous about the speech. I think I am going to mess up." Yo say.

"Well, you better not you looser." Chris said.

"Nerd." You said in return. (You and Chris don't get along that well)

And with that you guys went your separate ways and headed to your first period.

After first period ended you headed to second and then the moment you were hoping never come came, the bell for third period which is student government rang.

Once you got to your student government class you saw Chris standing outside the classroom. He was obviously waiting for you.

'I never thought I would say this, but don't be nervous." He said.

That really caught you off guard, he is never that supportive. You were expecting that he would probably say something like, "If you mess up I'll kill you in a very slow and painful death."

"Thanks." You answered in a voice kind off like Hinata's voice from Naruto.

An with that you both entered the classroom and sat in your desks.

Two by two your fellow classmates went to the front of the classroom and gave their speeches and after 30 minutes which seemed as if they went by as if it were seconds it was your and Chris's turn to go up in front of the classroom.

When you two got to the front of the classroom Chris gave his part of the speech and finally your turn came.

"The…The… um." You began but you kind of forgot what you were going to say.

"Yes?" Your teacher asked as he saw you stumbling.

"I… I can't do this I forgot. I am sorry Mr. Purcey." You finally said as you headed back to your desk.

Moments later Chris passed by and said in a disappointed voice. "Thanks a lot, you looser."

"I am so sorry." You repeated to him.

"Miss. Ibarra," Mr. Purcey began "we need to talk after class okay."

'Okay." You answered.

Finally the bell rang and you stood up and headed to Mr. Purcey's desk (Oh yeah I forgot to mention, he is thirty something years old and he has a big huge bald spot on his head.)

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Purcey?" You asked.

"Yeah. You do know that you are failing my class and that's because you can't talk in front of the whole class. You are turning in all of your assignments but when it comes speeches which is 60 of your grade you freeze up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I try I really do but I cant bring myself to speaking in front of people."

"Are you also aware that you are going to have to continue giving speeches through your life after you graduate college and get a career?"

"I am aware."

"Look I'm going to help you with your public speaking skills but you have to be willing to get over your fear of being in front of crowds. Now go before you are late to next class."

When you left the classroom you saw a janitor you never saw before, you figured he must be new. As you passed by he just starred at you until you made a turn into a hallway.

Then the janitor grabbed his collar and said something in a hidden microphone.

"The girl who inhabits the cat demon, Bakeneko just passed by."

A whispering voice is heard through an earphone the janitor has.

"She turned left."

Whisper.

"Alright and what do we do if her friends are with her at the moment?"

Whisper.

"Then I'm going to need reinforcements."

Whisper.

"Okay I am pretty sure the kidnapping will be a success."

Beep.

"Demons must be eliminated." The janitor said to himself.

After the bell for lunch rang you went to look for your friends which only took you like two minutes. After you found them you guys got your lunch and sat on a bench in the cafeteria.

"So how was the speech?" Betsy asked, but before you could answer Chris interrupted you.

"We failed because this idiot forgot what to say."

"Gomen Nasai." You said for the tenth thousandth time today.

Then at that moment the same janitor you saw on your way to forth period came by.

"Are you ?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" You responded.

"There is someone waiting for you in the parking lot. Someone with the name of Loraine I think."

"(I wonder what she is doing here now. She knows I don't get out of school until 3." You wondered inside your head then you said. "I'll go check it out. Wait here you guys."

And with that you headed out of the cafeteria, into a couple of hallways until you finally reached the parking lot.

Once there you looked around for Loraine's car but you didn't see anything so you turned around and you were surprised when you saw the same janitor. You said hi to him and you tried to get through in order to go into the school building but he blocked your way and gave a small laugh and he reached towards you and grabbed you. You tried to scream but he covered your mouth with his big hand.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria your friends decided to tell you good bye just in case you were leaving so they headed to the exit and when they got there they saw what was happening to you. Two guys, including the janitor threw you into a truck (Apparently you were put to sleep).

"Hey!! What do you think you are doing with my cousin?!" Gilbert yelled.

"Let her go!" Chris yelled afterward.

Betsy just stood behind Gilbert frightened.

Suddenly Gilbert heard Betsy yelled so he turned around and saw that a guy had grabbed Betsy.

"Let Betsy go you son of a bitch!" Gilbert yelled as he tried to punch the guy who had Betsy but instead Gilbert got hit in the stomach.

"GILBERT!!" Betsy yelled.

"I'm okay Betsy!" Gilbert said but then he coughed up a bit of blood and then fell on the floor unconscious.

"Gilbert!!" Betsy muffled through the huge hand that was covering her mouth. All of the sudden Chris came from behind the janitor and he hit him on the head causing the man to release Betsy which then fell on the floor unconscious. (The man put her to sleep.)

Then someone grabbed Chris and they hit him on the neck dropping him unconscious on the floor.

010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108

When you woke up you waited for your eyes to get adjusted to the light. When they finally got adjusted to the light you looked around and you saw you where in a small shack. You saw that your friends where there too.

"Where am I?" You asked yourself.

"Ow my head hurts." Chris said.

"Chris! Your okay! What happened?"

" Don't know. The last thing I remember is that you were getting kidnapped and we were trying to fend off against those creeps."

"What would they want with us? Do you think they want my father's money?" You asked Chris.

"Maybe, he is one of the richest people in L.A. county."

"I'm sorry Chris."

"For what, for making me fail in student government?"

"No for getting you into this."

"Oh don't worry."

"Chris. are you guys okay?" Gilbert asked from behind.

Both Chris and you turned around to look at Gilbert.

"Hey Gilbert you finally woke up?" you asked.

"Well I am talking so that's got to mean I am awake, right?" Gilbert answered "So are you guys okay?"

"I am." I answered.

"Same here." Chris followed suit.

"That is good to know I…" Gilbert was saying when he began coughing up blood.

"Gilbert!? Are you okay?" you asked as you went over to Gilbert.

"I don't think so." He said as he continued coughing up blood.

"We need to ask for help." Chris said as he stood up.

"My thoughts exactly." You responded as you looked in to your backpack for some sort of tissue to give to Gilbert.

"Hey is someone out there? We need help in here!" Chris yelled.

The at that moment the janitor who kidnapped you came in with an evil grin.

"What do you want with us?" Gilbert asked.

"With you nothing, but with the cat demon inhabitant we do." The man answered.

"Wha?!" All three asked very confused. Cat demon?! What exactly did he mean with that?

At that moment Betsy was waking up from her slumber.

"What's going on?" She asked but she didn't get a response.

"Okay what do you mean by cat demon?" Chris asked the man.

"Your friend, is the embodiment of the cat demon Jinkuryuki. And I have been given the task to kill her in order for the demon to cease to exist, and since you guys got involved in this. I have to kill you to, just so you wont rat us out to the police." The man answered as he left and locked the door.

"Okay what did that jerk actually mean about cat demon?" You asked.

"He is probably just a crazy titiri (Betsy's word for idiot.)" Betsy answered.

Then at that moment you guys began to smell smoke.

"Is it just me or does it smell like something's burning/" Chris asked.

"It's not you, something IS burning!" Betsy exclaimed.

"The shack is burning!" Betsy exclaimed.

"Shit! That man was not kidding when he said he was going to kill us, he really is going to kill us!" Gilbert said.

"We'll get out, somehow!" Chris said as he went to the door and tried to open it but it was useless.

"The fire is spreading fast!" You said. At this rate you guys would be burned to a crisp.

"Help!! Get us out please!" Betsy yelled.

"Its useless!!" Chris said.

"I guess we really are going to die." You said.

Then at that moment you guys were surrounded by white blinding. Was this death? If it was it wasn't bad. Or was it that demon that the man mentioned about? If it was what was going on? Finally the last thing you heard was the screams of your friends. What was happening to them? Where they burning to death? No. Instead you guys disappeared from the burning shack, and just as you guys disappeared the burning roof fell down right on the spot where you guys where.

010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108010108

So what do you guys think of the first chapter. I'll start working on the second chapter right away.

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Why am I in Konoha?

Hello you guys

Hello you guys! Here is the second chapter of this fanfic. I just realized that the at symbol doesn't appear in the text. So just when your name is needed I'll use "((your name))" Okay. Hopefully that comes out in the text.

Also I do not own Naruto and never will so please don't sue me it's not worth your time.

I also want to thank the following who have reviewed:

_**Neji and Ten Ten 4eva: **_thanks for thinking its cool. And the main character is a girl but guys can read it as well and enjoy the adventure of the fanfic.

And now without further ado lets get on with the fanfic.

131081310813108131081310813108131081310813108131081310813108131081310813

"(Am I dead?)" You ask yourself as you slowly begin to open your eyes. Once your eyes are fully open, you realize that you are in a hospital bed wearing nothing but a hospital gown. "(What happened?)" You wonder as you begin to sit up from the hospital bed you are laying down on. As soon as you are up you look around the room and when you see the window you decide to take a look outside and when you do you notice that you are not in your hometown.

At that moment the door to your hospital room opens, and a person with a dog mask walks in to the room.

"So you have finally woken up?" He asks.

"What? Can't you see that my eyes are open?" You say giving him some attitude.

"Then if you have finally woken up then I am going to call a nurse and see if you can leave the hospital. And while I am gone you better wait her and not leave this hospital until I get back or else." The man said.

"Hey, do you know where my friends are?" You asked him.

"I am sorry but I am not authorized to tell you."

"But are they ok at least?" You asked the man but he didn't answer instead he headed back towards the door and left. "(Okay this is just weird. Why is that man dressed like an ANBU? This has just got to be a really strange dream.)"

While waiting for the ANBU to return you changed back to your school uniform.

"Okay miss," then nurse began saying as she came towards you, "I need you to sit down please, this will only take a minute or two, maybe five, who knows hopefully you are hoping it wont take long. Don't worry it wont. –giggle"

You giggled also and as you were told.

"Okay, say AH!" she said and you did as you were told and after 10 minutes she said. "She is back in top health, she is able to go to the Hokage's office now."

"(Hokage?? They must be mega hardcore Naruto fans. Even I ain't that big of a fan.)"

"Okay girl lets go." The ANBU said.

"Who the heck are you to be bossing me around, and I am not going anywhere without knowing where my friends are and if they are ok. You hear me?" (Yup you are loosing your nerve.)

"Are you asking to die?" the man was saying as he began pulling out his sword from behind and at that sight of it your eyes widened.

"(Oh shit! This man's serious. I better do what he says or I am good as dead.) Fine, take me to this Hokage thing, person or what ever it maybe. The sooner we get there the sooner I can go back home." You said.

"A little more respect ma'am when talking about the Hokage like that." The man said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Okay, okay." You responded as you followed the man outside to hospital.

Once you where outside the hospital you were really surprised at what you saw it was a village that looked exactly like the Leaf Village in the Naruto anime. "(Wait a minute what if I am actually in the Naruto world?)" You thought.

After a pretty long walk you and the ANBU finally reached the outside of the Hokage's home.

"Okay brat you better watch your mouth if you don't want to end up dead." The ANBU said as he leaded you inside.

Once inside of the Hokage's house you saw that the walls where full of scrolls.

When you two finally reached a big door the ANBU opened the door and led you in and once inside you saw an old man sitting behind a desk with a fortune ball on top of the desk. You instantly recognized him since you see the series everyday.

"Lord Hokage one of the four kids…" The ANBU was telling the Hokage until you interrupted him for saying kid.

"KIDS!! I am sixteen for your information and I don't even look like a kid anymore."

"I told you to keep your mouth shut unless you want to die."

"You never said that. So I don't have to shut it."

"You." the Hokage said as he pointed to the ANBU.

"Yes Lord Hokage." The ANBU responded.

"I want you to go check on the rest of the other children who arrived here and when they wake up bring them here and once you are here please knock on the door. Agreed?" The Hokage continued and ANBU just bowed down his head and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Young lady." The Hokage directed his voice towards you.

"Yes sir, I mean Lord Hokage." You answered.

"There are only a few questions I am going to ask you. You must answer honestly for your combiniece."

"(Oh crap! What if they don't believe anything I tell them? Then I guess me and my friends are dead meat.) Okay." You answered a bit nervously.

"What's your name? What village do you come from? And what is your business in Konohagakure?"

"Um my name is (Your name) Ybarra. I am no where from around here, heck I don't even know how I got here. The last place I remember being at is inside a shack that was burning along with my friends…"

"What were you doing inside a burning shack."

"I don't know because I had been knocked out for some time and when I woke up I was inside the shack with my friends. And then there was this guy who came in for a moment and said something about a cat demon called Bakeneko and …"

"Wait!! So you are the one?"

"I am the what?"

"Oh I am so sorry if my ANBU treated you and your friends the way they did, If we would have known we would have treated you with a bit more respect."

"Huh? What do you mean?" (Yup you are totally clueless.)

"The nine-tailed cat Bakeneko (okay: I know Bakeneko meands two tails but in this fanfic, I'm making it nine, just to add a bit more intensity.) is the eternal rival of nine-tailed fox! They fought together 13 years ago a year before the Kyuubi attacked the village, but the cat demon, Bakeneko was on the verge of death when she decided to save herself by going to another world and sealing herself in a newborn baby in order to regain her strength until she has to fight the fox demon again. That will explain why you are here. There is a legend that goes like this. When the cat demon regains its strength it will return and finish what it started before. _(I know that's not true, but I can't tell her she's the daughter of one of our most respected jonin and of one of the legendary sannin, she is the child we sent to the other world for her safety, since her father may have killed her for the power that's in her.) _"

"You mean the fight that the nine-tailed cat had with the nine-tailed fox some years ago."

"Exactly young lady, I never thought that the legend would ever come true, I thought since the demon was sent to another world it would never be able to return here ever again but I see I was wrong…"

"WHOA… Stop and Freeze for a moment, I don't know what this legend is and I don't care. All I care about at this moment is the safety of my friends. Where are they are they ok?"

"Your friends are fine, you needn't worry about them they are safe. And if you want we can continue this conversation once your friends are here. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that seems okay."

022208022208022208022208022208022208022208022208222121212121212121212122

So what you think I am going to start working on another chapter right away. And please review. I would truly appreciate it.


	3. Meeting Naruto

This chapter is going to be full of surprises

This chapter is going to be full of surprises

This chapter is going to be full of surprises. Keep reading and you shall find out what these surprises are all about. But before we go on let me make it clear that I do not own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

**This chapter is dedicated to the following reviewers:**

Feminine23

Neji and Ten Ten 4 eva.

Unices

Now lets continue with this fanfic.

Right now at this moment you are in Naruto's home. What are you doing there? I am pretty sure that's what you are wondering. Well let's go back to were we left off last chapter.

"Oh I am so sorry if my ANBU treated you and your friends the way they did, If we would have known we would have treated you with a bit more respect."

"Huh? What do you mean?" (Yup you are totally clueless.)

"The nine-tailed cat, Bakeneko is the eternal rival of nine-tailed fox! They fought together 13 years ago a year before the Kyuubi attacked the village, but the cat demon was on the verge of death when she decided to save herself by going to another world and sealing herself in a newborn baby in order to regain her strength until she has to fight the fox demon again. That will explain why you are here. There is a legend that goes like this. When the cat demon regains its strength it will return and finish what it started before._ (I know that's not true, but I can't tell her she's the daughter of one of our most respected jonin and of one of the legendary sannin, she is the child we sent to the other world for her safety, since her father may have killed her for the power that's in her.) _"

"You mean the fight that the nine-tailed cat had with the nine-tailed fox some years ago."

"Exactly young lady, I never thought that the legend would ever come true, I thought since the demon was sent to another world it would never be able to return here ever again but I see I was wrong…"

"WHOA… Stop and Freeze for a moment, I don't know what this legend is and I don't care. All I care about at this moment is the safety of my friends. Where are they are they ok?"

"Your friends are fine, you needn't worry about them they are safe. And if you want we can continue this conversation once your friends are here. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that seems okay."

"Right now I am going to send you to stay with someone until your friends get here. It is a person who can be annoying at times but he has a good heart and I am pretty sure you two will get along since you two have something in common. Like a demon, but do not tell him that you have the cat demon, Bakeneko in you, that may awaken the demon in you or in him and we don't want those powers unleashed too soon. When you don't know how to control it."

"/I am pretty sure he is talking about Naruto…MAN THIS IS SO COOL!! The gang is not going to believe what is going on!!/" At that moment you began to daydream. But before you begin to drift off you get startled by the Hokage.

"(your name) Let's go I am going to take you to were you will be staying, oh wait before we leave let me give you something that I do believe you will need." The Hokage said as he opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope and handed it to you.

"What's this?" You asked.

"It's some money and don't worry you don't need to pay it back."

"Oh thanks Lord Hokage." You said and the Hokage just smiled in return as he walked towards the door and led you outside.

Outside the Hokage's home…

"This village is really nice." You say.

"Thanks. This village has been through a lot in less than the 100 years since it was established, but no matter how much destruction it has faced, the citizens of Konoha always find a way to bring the village back on top."

"You must really be proud of this village."

"I am, but not only the village but also of the people who live in this village. Every one here is like my family."

"Hey gramps!!" You heard from behind a voice that is way to familiar.

You and the Hokage turned around and saw none other but Naruto (He is wearing goggles at this time, not the leaf village headband, so it must mean he hasn't graduated yet) who was running towards you two guys.

"Oh Naruto," the Hokage said "Just the person who we were heading to see. (Your name) this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uh? Hi (Your name)." Naruto said.

"Hi." You answered. Right now at this moment you felt all hyper inside that you felt you were going to explode.

"Naruto, this young lady…" The Hokage was saying when Naruto interrupted him.

"Ew!! Gramps but you are to old to have an affair with someone so young." Naruto began saying, and with that comment he made you from his number one fan a Naruto hater. You just met him and yet you already want to knock his lights out.

"I aint having an affair young man. And you better be a bit more respectfull with this young lady. She and her friends just moved to Konoha from California." The Hokage said with a very annoyed face.

"_(California? Where the hell is that?)_ Okay. So where are your friends?" Naruto asked as if he was not yet convinced.

"They… They… Um…" You don't know what to answer.

"They are helping in the hospital." The Hokage answered.

"Oh." Came Naruto's response.

"Meanwhile I was thinking while her friends are in the hospital she could stay and reside in your house with you and right now since she has no where to stay for the time being I was thinking if she could also move in with you until she and her friends find a place to live. Is that all right with you Naruto?"

"It's okay. But where will her friends stay. They cant stay with me because my house is barely big enough for two people?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"We are going to arrange for them to stay with some clans." The Hokage answered and Naruto just responded with a simple okay.

"Well I've got to go back to my office, so Naruto give this young lady a tour around Konoha, and be good and what I mean by that is don't pull any pranks okay. Bye." The Hokage said as he walked away and left you and Naruto alone in the middle of Konoha.

"So (Your name) are you hungry? Because I was just heading somewhere to eat. But if you are not hungry I guess I can go eat after I give you a tour."

"I'm okay. You go eat. I can wait until you finish eating." You said. But then at that moment your stomach begins growling loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Well your stomach seems to be asking for food. Well don't worry I know a restaurant where your stomach is going to get satisfied and personally it is one of my favorites." Naruto said.

"/ I think I know what he is talking about./" You think to yourself.

"Don't worry (Your name) your meal is on me." Naruto said in a convincing voice.

So you and Naruto went to the restaurant Naruto was talking about. And if you guessed Ishiraku Ramen shop than you guessed right. So here you are standing outside the famous ramen shop. Wait until your friends find out that you ate Ishiraku ramen before they did. (Yup you are a competitive person, you always want to do things before your friends get the chance.)

"This is the best ramen shop in all of Konoha!" Naruto said as he led you inside. Once inside you sat in the middle stools, right infront of the guy who makes ramen. (Yeah I forgot what his name is so until I find out what his name I'll just call him the Ishiraku guy.)

"Oh hello Naruto. Who's this?" He asked Naruto.

"This is (Your name). She just moved here from California. Which I wonder where that is?" Naruto answered.

"California?."

"Today I'm going to have miso pork ramen!" Naruto yelled randomly.

"Alright. How about you young lady?" Ishiraku guy asked.

"I don't know. I've never had any ramen. So I don't know which one is good." You answered which was a mistake because everyone in the ramen shop was now looking at you, especially Naruto who was looking at you with a face that seemed to be saying 'WHAAT?!'

"What do you mean you've never had ramen? Man you don't know what your are missing." Naruto said.

"Well I haven't. So which one is good?" You asked.

"Miso pork ramen is one of my favorites, and it's recommendable for a first timer." Naruto said.

"Then I too shall have a miso pork ramen!" You say with much enthusiasm.

"Very well. Then two miso pork ramen coming right up!" Ishiraku guy said.

"/Man this is so cool, I'm actually going to eat ramen with Naruto!/" You think.

After 10 minutes two bowls of ramen are put in front of you and Naruto.

"This smell so good!" You say.

"And id tastes even better!" Naruto said as he split his chopsticks in two and began stuffing his face as you saw him do on t.v. Boy this looked so comical, that you began giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." You said as you got your chopsticks, got a few noodles, lifted the the chopsticks with the noodles to your mouth, "Here goes nothing." You said as you put the noodles in your mouth. "This is so…GOOD!" You said. Boy you had never had anything so good before in your life. At this moment you felt as if you had died and gone up to heaven and back down to Earth.

"I knew you would like ramen. Everybody does!" Naruto said.

"Who wouldn't love this food of the gods." You said as you continued eating.

After a while you finished eating your first bowl of ramen at Ishiraku's.

"Boy that was delicious." You said. "/ I want more of that stuff. You know what I'll buy another bowl./"

"I'll get another round!" Naruto yelled. "How about you (Your name)?"

"Okay! But I'll pay for your own okay." You said. (You really don't like other people to pay for you when you've got money.)

10 minutes later another bowl was placed in front of you and you continued eating.

1 hr later.

Naruto has 25 ramen bowls in front of him.

And you have…

10 bowls in front of you.

"Wow! (Your name) I've never seen a girl who could like ramen as much as you!" Naruto said.

"What do you mean LIKE?!" You said.

"WHAAT!! YOU DIDN"T LIKE IT?!" Naruto said with disbelief. (Oh Yeah people are starring at you, again.)

"I loved it!!" You yelled loud and proud.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You almost fooled me there. Boy I think you and are going to get along very well!" Naruto said.

"I am still upset about what you said about the Hokage having an affair with me."

"Sorry. Can you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure that's what friends are for." You say.

After you guys paid for the bowls of ramen you guys ate Naruto gave you a tour of the main places in Konoha.

"So how are ninjas like in California." Naruto asked.

"There aren't any ninjas in California." You answer.

"What?! No ninjas? Then how is your village protected from attacks from other villages?"

"We have policemen that keep the streets safe and we have a military that only goes out and fight when our country is threatened."

"Oh are you part of the military?" Naruto asked out of the curiosity.

"No I am not part of it and I don't plan to be."

"But isn't that like betraying your country?"

"No it isn't. You see where I come from you have a choice on what you want to do with your life if its either join the military or what ever you want. Like me I want to be a journalist."

"Oh me I want to be…" Naruto was saying when you interrupted him.

"Let me guess. Hokage. Believe it!"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess, I guess."

"Hey maybe we should go to my house already?" Naruto suggested as you began walking to his house.

Once you got to his house you saw that his house was a huge mess.

"I'm sorry my house is not organized. I did not know I was going to have a visitor over."

"It's okay. My room is the same way, my dad is always saying 'How can you find your bed in this mess?' and I tell him 'It's the first thing I crash into when I walk into my room!' (A/N: That's how my room is)"

"Hahaha!! That is funny!"

"Thank you."

'I guess if you are going stay here you are going to need a place to sleep. Um?" Naruto said as he looked around his house/bedroom/kitchen while scratching his head.

"I can sleep on the floor." You suggested.

"I cant let a guest sleep on the floor especially since Konoha gets freezing cold at night, and the heater hasn't worked since I moved here."

"Maybe on a sofa?"

" I don't have a sofa. Well the bed is big enough for two people." Naruto said as he came up with a solution ( Don't worry he didn't say it in a perverted way)

"Naruto! You perv!" You said very disturbed.

"Don't worry (Your name), I wouldn't do that with a lady without being married with her." Naruto said.

"Very well, but if you try to anything I'll pull both your eyes out, understood?"

"Okay. /Note to self: Do NOT make this girl mad, because she looks serious about pulling my eyes out.)"

So that's how you ended up in Naruto's house.

**Dark Angel Rising II: **So what do you think?

**Gilbert: **How come the rest of us are not in the fanfic anymore. Did you forget about us?

**DAR II: **No I did not forget about you guys. I promise you guys WILL come out next chapter.

**Kylee: **How about me?

**DAR II: **What are you doing here?

**K: **I just have a question. Maybe two.

Gir

**DAR II: **What are they?

**K: **When do I come out in this fanfic?... And why do I have to be the niece of that Ishiraku guy?

**DAR II: **You'll come out in this fanfic later… much much later. Around when shipuuden episodes start in this fanfic. And you are the niece of the Ishiraku guy because I want to make you mad and its funny.

**K: **That's it, its on!

**DAR II: **Bring it on!

_(Angry cat noises are heard from the background. Yup. Kylee and Dark Angel Rising II are having a cat fight.)_

**G: **GIRLS?!

_(Doesn't work, instead he gets dragged in to the fight as well.)\_

_10 minutes later._

Everyone is all scratched up. Some more than others, like me and Gilbert.


	4. Reunited

Welcome back

Welcome back

Welcome back. Have you read Naruto Pasion? If you haven't please read it. You'll love it, you'll cry, you'll enjoy the story with a passion.

I do not own Naruto so don't sue me.

It's been ten minutes since you arrived in Naruto's house.

Right now at this moment you are walking around his room since you have nothing else to do.

Naruto is fixing some of his stuff so his house/bedroom can look neat. Yup he feels embarrassed about his room being a mess and having a girl in his house.

"Um, Naruto?" You asked out of the blue.

"Yeah (Your name)." Naruto answered.

"Where's the restroom?"

"Oh it's behind that door." Naruto answered as he pointed to a door to his right.

"Oh thanks." You said as you ran into the restroom.

Inside the restroom you did your thing. And while you did your thing you looked around the restroom which there was nothing but toiled paper which was really rough and there was some hand soap.

After you finished doing what ever you where doing you washed your hands and headed out the restroom.

As soon as you left the restroom someone knocked on the house entrance door and you saw Naruto heading over to open the door.

Once he opened it you saw that there was an ANBU standing outside the doorway.

"Hello Naruto, I'm here for (your name). The Hokage requests her presence." The man said.

"I'll go tell her right now." Naruto said as he turned around.

"You don't need to tell me." You said as you headed out the door.

"Wait (your name). This is for you. It's so of I'm not here you can enter so you wont be locked out." Naruto said as he handed you a key that that has key chain of Gamakichi.

"Thanks." You said as you left with the ANBU.

After a while of walking you finally got to the Hokage's house.

As you headed inside you saw your friends standing in front of the Hokage. Once inside the ANBU closed the door and left.

"(Your name) You're alright!" Betsy said as she saw you and ran towards you and gave you a hug.

"Yeah! I am glad you guys are alright!" You said with much joy.

"The Hokage explained everything about what's going on with your destiny and the roles we have to play to help you wit your destiny." Gilbert said.

"I can't believe you have a demon in you. You are not that cool enough. I wonder if there is a way to transfer that demon into me, because (Your name) is so stupid I'm pretty sure she is going to destroy the village with the power she has." Chris said.

_Thwack!! _Betsy hit Chris on the back of his forehead really hard.

"(Your name) is not stupid. You're stupid!" Betsy said.

"Hey at least I'm not the one who's always getting hurt!" Chris said as he got anger marks on his forehead. And before Betsy and Chris got in some sort of fight the Hokage demanded your attention.

"Quiet!!" The Hokage yelled. "Apparently we cant take the demon that's inside (Your name), if we did her life would be in danger."

"Oh man. /Damn! I wish I had a demon like (your name). I'm the cool one in the group./" Chris whined.

"Since you guys are going to be residents of Konoha_ (With the exception of (your name), she has been a citizen since birth)_, you will have to learn the way of the ninja, and also ninja skills will become useful in fulfilling your destiny. In order for you guys to learn the way of the ninja you'll have to attend the Ninja Academy. The next graduation exam is in four months from now, and I believe if you guys work hard and don't fool around you can graduate in four months, but if you guys need more time you will be given more time." The Hokage explained.

"Sweet!! We're going to be ninjas!!" Gilbert and Chris said as they did a little victory dance. (If you guys ever saw Yugioh! Capsule Monsters, with the scene where Joey and Tristan do their little victory dance, well that's how Gilbert and Chris look at the moment).

"We don't know them!" Both you and Betsy said at the same time.

"/Wow. I feel sorry for those two boys. They must be missing some brain cells or something./ So you guys will start attending Ninja academy tomorrow, and your sensei will be Iruka Umino, he is a very kind person. I am pretty sure you'll grow to like him well, everyone does." The Hokage informed you all of you guys.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Hokage answered and in came Iruka. "Hello Iruka."

"Good afternoon Lord Hokage." Iruka greeted the Hokage. "An ANBU told me you that you wanted to speak with me."

"Oh yes. Iruka, these new Shinobi to be just moved here. They have no experience in the art of the ninja, and they will be in your class starting tomorrow so you will be in charge of training them and teaching them the way of the ninja. Also it'll be great if they can at learn at least the basics by the next graduation which is in four months so they can graduate with kids their age." The Hokage explained to Iruka.

"Well for them to graduate in four months they will have to stay a couple of hours afterschool, and half the day on weekends. It will be tough but they can do it." Iruka said.

"Then it's settled. You'll will start at the ninja academy starting tomorrow. Oh yeah, can I ask you a favor Iruka?" The Hokage asked.

"Yeah. Anything." Iruka answered.

"Can you take Betsy to the Inuzuka clan, Chris to the Nara clan, and Gilbert to the Yamanaka clan. (your name) already knows where she is staying."

"Sure."

"/Yes!! I get to stay with the dog clan. And Kiba is so cute!!/" Betsy thought. (Yup Betsy is big huge Kiba fan).

"/The Nara clan!! Why me!? It's not fair! They are lazy and stupid looking/. Where is (your name) staying?" Chris asked.

"Oh she's staying with a young man named Naruto Uzumaki, he is also in Iruka's class." The Hokage answered.

"/WHAAT!! This is totally unfair! Is (your name) so lucky?! I am so jealous!/" Chris thought.

Gilbert had nothing to say, he was busy imagining dirty scenarios involving him and Ino.

Minutes later.

"Gilbert. Gilbert? Gilbart!!" Betsy said all of the sudden but that didn't startle Gilbert at all, he was too busy daydreaming who knows what involving Ino. So Betsy decided to thwack Gilbert on the back of his head.

"OW!! What the heck was that for? (whispers: bitch)" Gilbert said.

"What did you say?" Betsy asked Gilbert while raising a hand ready to strike Gilbert.

"Nothing." Gilbert quickly responded.

"You better have said nothing. Well let me inform you that we are leaving." Betsy threatened Gilbert who was now trembling inside. (Poor Gilbert)

After you guys left the Hokage's house with Iruka you headed towards Kiba's house to drop off Betsy. On your way there you didn't watch your step so you stepped on some dog crap.

"Ew!!" You yelled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Everyone but Iruka laughed, he just smiled.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" You kept yelling (Yup you are making a big deal, that is until Betsy goes over to you and slaps you so hard you snap out of it)

"Next time watch your step, cluts." Chris said.

"Shut up Chris! You transvestite " You said.

"Quit you two, /these two are worst that Naruto and Sasuke when they go at it./" Iruka said as he started to get annoyed by you two.

Soon you guys arrived at the Inuzuka residence. Iruka knocked on the door, and moments later the door opened, and standing in the doorway was none other that Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru..

With that sight Betsy screamed, "OMG!! You dog is so cute!!"

Then without warning Betsy grabbed the poor little unsuspecting puppy.

"_Whine_ Who is this lady? Help! She's scary." Akamaru whined. (poor Akamaru)

All of you including Kiba sweatdropped.

"/Poor Akamaru/." Gilbert thought.

"Um Kiba, this is Betsy. The Hokage has already informed your mother and sister that she is staying with you."

"Okay. Come on in Betsy… Um, Betsy I think Akamaru just peed on you." Kiba said.

"Oh it's okay. I forgive you Akamaru. I love dogs, but unfortunately I am not allowed to have one because my little brother, Alfredo is allergic. Looser I say." Betsy said as she put down Akamaru who was half dead, and as soon as Akamaru touched the floor he rapidly ran inside the house, scared. (Poor thing.)

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Betsy said as she yawned and went inside.

After you guys left Betsy you guys began heading to the Nara residence to drop off Chris. Then after that you went to drop off Gilbert. Finally you and Iruka were left.

"So (your name) are you and Naruto getting along all right?" Iruka asked you.

"Yeah. Um. Iruka?"

"Call me Iruka- sense, that's the proper way to say it."

"Sorry. Iruka-sensei do you think we can go to a shoe store I need to buy new shoes." You said as you looked down at your shoe that had Akamaru's poop.

"Don't want to wear dog covered shoes your first day at the Academy?"

"Yeah! Cause if I do people are going to recognized as the poop girl."

So you guys went to shoe store you saw all sorts of ninja shoes.

You were in there for just ten minutes before you decided on navy blue shoes on which you spent half of the money the Hokage gave you. (Yup. They are expensive in America they would be worth 70)

After you and Iruka left the shoe store you went to a market (Yup you changed shoes. The poopie covered shoes are in a plastic bag). At the market you bought a peach scented shampoo and conditioner, you also bought a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and body soap.

When you got to the register that when there was the problem. You ran out of the money you were ten Ryo short. But the most embarrassing was that Iruka offered to pay for the stuff you got. After that was done and over with, you two left the market.

"I'll pay you back, Iruka- sensei. But first I've got to get a job."Yousaid.

"Well you can pay me by working hard and graduating in four months. And about working you wont need to work you earn money. When you graduate from ninja academy and go on missions you'll get paid. For now the Hokage will give you 100 ryo a week since you aren't a member of a clan, just like Naruto. Your friends, since they are staying in a clan they wont need the Hokage's help." Iruka sensei explained as you guys arrived at Naruto's home.

"Iruka- Sensei!!" Naruto yelled as he ran out his front door.

"Hey Naruto/ Are you ready for tomorrows test?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Yeah! Hey Iruka- Sensei, you still owe me a bowl of ramen." Naruto reminded Iruka- Sensei.

"Oh yeah. (Your name) Come with us, I'll buy you a bowl too as a Welcome to Ninja Academy gift." Iruka- Sensei invited.

"Is (Your name) going to go to the academy?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"She'll start tomorrow along with her friends." Iruka said.

"Woohoo!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down and then he ran up to you and gave you a big hug.

"Okay… Okay. Naruto? I can't breath." You said.

"Oh. Sorry (your name)." Naruto said as he let go of you.

"It's okay. Well let me just take my stuff inside and then well get going." You said as you went inside and set your stuff sown.

As soon as you exited Naruto's home you guys were on your way to Ishiraku Ramen Shop.

"Boy these shoes are comfortable." You said.

"Whoah! I didn't notice you bought new shoes." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I stepped on some dog poop when we went to drop off my friends, so I had to buy new shoes." You explained.

"Ew!" Naruto said as you guys arrived at Ishiraku Ramen Shop.

"Back again I see." Ishiraku guy said.

"Yeah."

"So what will you have?" He asked.

"I'll try… spicy chicken ramen." You said as you read the menu.

"I'll have miso pork ramen ." Naruto said.

"I'll have miso pork ramen as well." Iruka said.

When you finished your bowl you and Iruka waited for Naruto to finish eating. He was on his sixth and final bowl.

When he finished Iruka paid and then before he left he told you guys good bye and that he'll see you tomorrow at the academy.

Then you and Naruto went back home. Once there you two got ready for to go to bed.

Finally you guys got in the bed. You the window side. Oh yeah, you guys are sharing the pillow.

The lights were out. Naruto was fast asleep. You were wide awake thinking about how you got here and why you? Why couldn't the cat demon have gone inside another person? Why? Was your last solid thought before completely drifting off to sleep.

Later in the night you got a very painful leg cramp.

"OW!!" You yelled waking Naruto up and making him fall out of the bed.

"(Your name)! Are you okay?" He asked you.

"I'm okay. I just got a leg cramp. Don't worry. I'm okay." You said as you rubbed your leg.

After the pain was gone you two went to sleep.

Then a few hours later you two were fast asleep and you… you took Naruto's part of the blanket leaving him exposed to the cold. But he took his half back while not taking yours.

And the rest of the night was peaceful. The only thing that was heard were crickets.

… TO BE CONTINUED.

So tomorrow you'll start at the Academy. What surprises are ahead for you?


	5. Life at Ninja Academy

Here's another chapter of Four Friends in the Naruto world

Here's another chapter of Four Friends in the Naruto world. I do not own Naruto or I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At he Disco and perhaps I never will, what I do own is the four OC's.

Enjoy!

The birds are singing. The sun is shining bright. And you are waking up from your sleep.

"Man. What a weird dream I had last night." You said as you turned away from the window. Then you saw that Naruto was wide awake and he was starring at you.

You blinked twice and then, "Aagh!" You yelled for about ten seconds.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I trust you slept well." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I slept well." You answered.

"Well we have to get ready to go to the academy." Naruto said as he got out of bed, got his clothes and went into the restroom.

You also got out bed and you changed into the uniform you had on yesterday. (Naruto lended you some of his PJ's which fit you perfectly.)

After you guys changed, Naruto boiled some water to make instant ramen for you and for him.

As you guys finished eating you guys headed to the academy.

Once you guys got to the academy you saw your friends sitting on a bench.

"Hey Naruto, I want you to meet my friends." You said.

So you and Naruto walked over to the bench were your friends were sitting at.

"Hey Gilbert, your annoying cousin is coming, and Naruto is with her." Chris said.

"Hey you guys!" You said as you reached the bench.

"Hey (Your name)!" Your friends said including Chris.

"Naruto, these people here are my friends, Gilbert, Chris, and Betsy. They are each weird in their own unique way and that's what makes them cool, well that is everyone except Chris. Naruto a bit of advice, try to stay away from Chris his stupidness is highly contagious, just look at Gilbert and Betsy. I haven't caught it yet because I am in charge of keeping Chris in line."

"Gilbert, can I shove my foot down your cousins throat?" Chris asked Gilbert.

"Go ahead, I don't care." Gilbert responded.

"Okay!" Chris said as he began chasing you around the Academy's yard, that is until you ran into… Sasuke Uchiha.

"OW!!" You yelled as you fell on the ground.

"Next time watch where you're going, moron." He said in his annoyed tone of voice.

"Who the heck are you calling moron, you emo!" You said with anger marks on your forehead.

"I think he called you a moron. HA HA HA!" Chris laughed at you. Big mistake, because it was him who had a foot shoved down his throat.

Moments later you guys entered the classroom, there you saw Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Sakura. Iruka was writing something on the chalkboard.

"Hey come sit with me, (Your name)!" Naruto said.

"Okay." You said as you followed Naruto to his seat and before you sat down Iruka said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid that (Your name) wont be able to sit with you in class."

"AW! But why?" Naruto whined.

"Well Naruto, you have the lowest grades in the whole class. And if we want (Your Name) to graduate by the next exam, then we'll have to sit her with someone with good grades so he or she can help her. And that also gore for Gilbert, Chris, and Betsy."

When Iruka said that you could graduate in the next graduation exam, Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought "/What? The next graduation exam is in four months from now, and if they graduated they will beat my brother's record of graduating in a year. Maybe they can do it, but he blond kid with glasses (He's talking about Chris) it doesn't seem possible for him to graduate in four months. Just look at him it seems his brain is smaller that Naruto's brain./"

"Okay, where shall we sit you guys? I know, Gilbert I'll have you sit with Shino Aburame, Betsy you'll sit with Sakura Haruno, and (Your Name) you'll sit next to Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said.

"What? Why with Sasuke? (Your name) is too cool to sit with a sourpuss like Sasuke." Naruto protested as he stood up from his seat.

"Naruto sit down, and this is why I'm not sitting (Your name) next to you." Iruka said as Naruto was pouting on his desk.

Three hours later, Iruka was explaining to the class what genjutsu was. You were so bored, you already know all this stuff since you are a Narutard. At that moment you where drawing a picture of Sasuke picking his nose.

Sasuke was looking at what you where doing, but you didn't let him see the picture. When you where done you crouched it into a ball and you threw at the back of Naruto's head.

When Naruto felt the paperball hit him in the back of his head he turned around and got the ball.

As soon as he opened it, he began to crackle, which you immediately knew it was a mistake to throw him the ball, because everyone including Iruka was starring at Naruto.

"Naruto, give me the paper." Iruka said to Naruto.

Naruto didn't speak, he just obeyed.

"(Your name)? Did you do this?" Iruka said as he showed the picture to the class.

"Yeah." You answered which resulted in you receiving all sorts of angry glares from all of Sasuke's fan girls.

Sasuke just stared at you. Yup! He was pissed, but hey he was relieved that you weren't another of his fan girls. For some reason he kind of wanted you to be one of his fan girls, there was something about you that he couldn't shake off.

Chris was sending you a threatening glare that said, "I hope you get in a great deal of trouble."

"All right, then, (Your name) go to the front of the classroom." Iruka said.

"What? No! Anything but that!" You said.

"just because you are new that doesn't exclude from paying the consequences for you actions." Iruka said.

As soon as you got to the front of the classroom and saw the class you felt queasy.

"All right (Your name) your going to do the clone jutsu I talked about. (Your name)? Um. Are you okay?" Iruka said as you ran to the nearest trash can and you (If you are eating while reading this fanfic then skip the rest of the paragraph) threw up the ramen you ate in the morning.

"EW!"" Everyone said.

""Are you okay? (Your name)?" Iruka said while rubbing your back.

"Yeah I'm Okay. It's just I get sick when I go in front of people. Sorry." You said.

"Allright, go back to your seat. But during break your going to demonstrate me the jutsu, and if you can't do it you're going to stay two hours longer than your friends." Iruka said as you sat down in your seat next to Sasuke, who was staring at you.

"What the hell are you looking at, you emo?" You asked him in a bad mood.

"If you expect to graduate in four months. I don't think its wise to stay with Naruto." Sasuke said to you.

"Hey how'd you know I'm staying with Naruto? Oh, You're a stalker. Stalker!" You said.

"I just happened to have walked by Naruto's house when you and him went inside his house." Sasuke said.

"Oh. And why are you saying its not wise to stay with Naruto?" You asked.

"Well for once he's failed the graduation exam two times and I'm pretty sure he's going to fail it again since he has the lowest scores out of everyone in the academy. Deadlast. I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but you are welcome to stay over at my place and I can help you with your training." Sasuke said.

"Wont your parents mind?" You asked which was pretty stupid because you already knew what happened to his parents and to his whole clan.

"My parents are dead, so is my whole clan. My older brother Itachi Uchiha killed everyone. I'm the sole survivor." Sasuke said.

"Oh. I know how it's like to loose someone that is close to you. I lost my mother a few years ago." You said with sadness in your eyes.

"How'd she die?" Sasuke asked you.

"She was taking me to school, back where I come from, she usually walked with me to school. Well, when she was leaving this grayish car sped towards her and it ran her over. And the person in the car didn't even stop to see if my mom was okay, instead the person in the car just sped faster, I got to see the person who was driving, it was a lady who works with my dad, and the thing I hate is that my dad is going to get married with that bitch." You said with anger.

"I don't know what a car is but its pretty messed up, why would your father get married to your mother's killer?" Sasuke asked.

"He doesn't know that she killed my mother. He thinks it was just an accident. But I saw when she was killed… Wait Loraine sent those thugs to kill me and my friends because I was going to tell the dad what she did, so she decided to kill me so the secret won't be out." You said.

"/That must be very hard for her./" Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile back in (Your hometown)

"Are you sure my daughter and her friends where inside the warehouse when it burnt down?" Your father asked two men who were sitting in the living room with him and Loraine. (Those two are the same guys that kidnapped you and your friends.)

"We're positive, my brother and I saw them enter the warehouse an hour before it burnt down. It was around 12: 45 we figured they were ditching. I went to go tell them to leave the warehouse because there were highly flammable chemicals, but they told me to fuck off. I left, then I returned 20 minutes later to see if they had left but when I got there I saw the warehouse engulfed in flames, I called my brother so we could go in there and save them but before we entered the warehouse the whole building fell to the ground." Man #1 said.

"Buy how do you know they where in there?" Your father asked.

"We heard their agonizing cries for help?" Man #2 said/

"We're sorry for your loss." Man #1 said.

With that the two men left.

"Loraine, the weddings off." Your dad said.

"We shouldn't let their deaths get in the way for us to be happy." Loraine said.

"I raised her as if she was my own daughter." Your dad said.

"What do you mean as if she was your own daughter, don't tell me that your wife cheated on you?"

"No, she would never do that, her love was real."

"So where did the girl come from?"

"Me and my wife were always talking about adopting a baby because my wife was unable to get pregnant. And one day me and my wife went to a park, was cloudy. We were sitting underneath a tree when it began to rain so we began heading home, but before we left the park we heard a baby crying on a bench. My wife walked to the bench where the cries came from, and there she saw a baby girl that was about a month and a half, she was so tiny. Underneath the bench we saw a bag with the baby's belongings and in the bag there was a letter. We took the baby and her stuff to our home, there we wrapped her around a warm blanket because she was so wet. Once the baby was asleep, my wife and I read the letter, I still remember what it said because I read it over and over again:

_If you are reading this letter, let me ask you a favor. Please give my baby to a loving family. As much as I want to keep her I cant because her life is in great danger if she stays with me, the reason for that is that she has a demon in her and her father, one of the three Sannin may want to kill her because the power she carries inside. One last thing her name is Hatsumi Mitarashi. When you register her as your daughter you may change her name if you wish. – A. Mitarashi_

The child's mother must've been a teenager who probably was ready for the responsibility of being a mother. So we registered her as our own child and gave her the name of (Your name) and we adopted her." Your dad said.

"It's sad, when a teenager gets an unwanted pregnancy and then when the child is born they abandon it." Loraine said.

Back at Ninja Academy

While everyone was on break you had to stay in the classroom with Iruka.

"Allright, (your name) do the jutsu." Iruka said.

"Okay." You said as you began doing the hand signs and in two seconds there was a clone standing next to you, it was flawless, which surprised Iruka because your clone was excellent for a first timer.

"Wow, you really were paying attention in class. At this rate you will graduate with no problem." Iruka said amazed.

"Thank you." You answered.

At that moment the 3rd Hokage walked in.

"Oh hello, (your name0. Why aren't you outside with the others." The Hokage asked.

"She was in here because she needed to perform the clone jutsu." Iruka answered.

"I see /That clone came out flawless, I guess she is a quick learner, just like her father./ But why couldn't she do it during class?" The Hokage asked.

"Oh I can answer that." You began. "I threw up during class when I had to come up here to do that clone jutsu. So I had to stay during break so I could do the clone jutsu."

"Why'd you throw up?" The Hokage asked you.

"Well I don't do so well in front of a group people. I either freeze, pass out, or like what happened today, throw up." You said.

"/EW./ Let me teach you an easy jutsu to help you with that." The Hokage said as he showed you there easy hand signs: dog, snake, and boar.

You tried them and then all of the sudden Iruka and the Hokage… disappeared!

"Agh! Where'd you go? What I do? OMG! Everybody's going to kill me since I disappeared everyone's favorite teacher and worst of all I disappeared the Hokage!" You said.

"We're still her, your mind wont let you see us, until you reverse the jutsu." The Hokage said.

"How do I reverse it?" You asked.

"Just do the same hand signs, but reversed." The Hokage answered/

"Oh!" You said as you did what the Hokage said and then you saw Iruka and the Hokage again who just had a smile on his face.

"So Lord Hokage, what brings you here?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"I wanted to see how the new kids are doing." The Hokage said.

"Well (Your name) as you saw is a quick learner, right now when she did the clone jutsu, her clone came out flawless. Ant it seems that Naruto has grow fond of her, he wanted her to sit with him. Her cousin and Betsy are doing well, and Chris was eating chips with Choji and Shikamaru." Iruka said.

"(Your name), can you please go outside, I need to talk with your sensei." The Hokage said to you.

"Okay." You said as you went outside.

"Iruka have you noticed anything weird with (Your name)?" The Hokage asked Iruka.

"Well she is a quick learner and she does have a short temper." Iruka answered.

"Yes, that is correct, it is to be expected to her since she is their daughter." The Hokage said.

"Who's daughter? Oh! Are you sure it's her?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. It is her, just look at her eyes, I know they are dark brown, but they are slowly turning into same eye color as her father, she hasn't noticed but she'll slowly notice her eyes are changing color."

"Oh, yeah. Do you think she may turn out like her father?" Iruka asked the Hokage.

"I doubt it. Unlike her father's eyes who are filled with ambition, hers are more like her mother's. Konoha's main council already knows that she is the child Anko had with Orochimaru. A decree has been made that only a few selected people should know that she is his daughter. If the majority of the villagers know then they would hate her greatly."

"Does Anko know that her daughter is here?"

"No, but she'll know."

Meanwhile

Once outside you saw Betsy eating her boxed lunch with Sakura. Gilbert was eating by himself, Chris was eating chips with Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto was waiting for you with two boxed lunches in his hands.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked you as he handed you a box.

"It was okay." You said as you opened the box and the steam began coming out of it. "Hey Naruto, once schools over I'm going to hang out with my friends, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto sad as he put some rice in his mouth.

You couldn't tell him that you were going to train with Sasuke, cause you know how he'll react.

After school, everyone except Sasuke and you left.

"All right lets go, we don't want anybody seeing you going over to my place." Sasuke said as you guys headed out of the academy and headed to his place.

When you got there you saw the legendary Uchiha mansion.

"So Sasuke, what do you like to do in your spare time?" You asked, you wanted him to talk, cause on the way to the Uchiha residence it was way to quiet.

"I hardly have any spare time since I am always training." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, that's pretty boring isn't it, my love listening to my Ipod or surfing the web, I know l'll play some music, hold on…" And with that you started taking something out of your backpack, it was you laptop and your Ipod.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, curious of what you were taking out of your backpack.

"This my friends is my Ipod and my laptop." You said as you put the laptop on a table near from where you guys are going to train and you plugged it in a electrical outlet. You then connected the Ipod to the computer with the USB cord. Moments later music started playing starting with the song I write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco.

Sasuke was just starring at the strange device that was playing music. He'd hate to admit it but he was truly amazed by the Ipod and the rhythm of the song was not bad.

"All right, now we've listened to some music lets now train." Sasuke said.

"Okay, but the music stays on!"

"Fine. /Finally I have a proper conversation with a girl that actually doesn't want to glomp me./" Sasuke thought.

Four months have now passed. You and your friends are about to take the graduation exam.

Gilbert choose to stick with taijutsu, because anytime he tried ninjutsu, he always woke up in the hospital.

It was now his turn to take the graduation test. He made 3 clones out of which one was defective. (Clone jutsu is the only jutsu he could do).

"Congratulations! You graduate." Mizuki said as he handed Gilbert a headband.

As soon as Gilbert left the room he stood in front of Betsy, Chris, and you.

"I'm a ninja! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gilbert said as he put his headband on his forehead. "Chris, sock my on my forehead!"

"Okay how hard can a headband be, the ones they sell back home they always break easily… OW!" Chris yelled as he hit Gilbert's headband.

"Chris come in please." Iruka said.

"I'm going to go get myself a headband." Chris said as he entered the test room while rubbing his hand.

Chris. Hi was good in both ninjutsu and genjutsu. His aim is what sucked. All three of his clones had a little mistake, the nose always came out small.

"We can hardly tell the difference so, you graduate." Mizuki said as he handed Chris a headband.

Once Chris exited the room, he put his headband on his leg.

"Betsy, come in." Iruka said.

Betsy had mastered everything but genjutsu. Her clones where not good or bad.

"Your clones aren't the best. But you're good in other skills so…congratulations you graduate!" Mizuki said as he handed Betsy a headband.

As soon as Betsy exited the room, she saw Gilbert and Chris doing their victory dance around you. (Yup, they are making fun of you.) Sasuke and Naruto are behind you. Naruto was sweat dropping, while Sasuke was ready to punch Gilbert and Chris's lights out.

"/Those are worse than ten Naruto's combined./" Sasuke thought.

"(Your name), come on in!" Iruka said.

"You can do it, (Your name)." Naruto said.

You have mastered everything, but genjutsu was the best. You did your three clones and all three of them where flawless.

"Congrats, you graduate!" Mizuki said as he handed you a headband.

"Ha! Gilbert! I graduated too! Woohoo!" You said as you exited the room , but when you got outside you saw that both Gilbert and Chris where on the floor and their bodies were full of bruises. Apparently they had gotten their ass kicked by Sasuke and Naruto who just helped along.

(A/N: I don't need to write in detail what happens next, so I'm just going to summarize it. Naruto fails the graduation exam, Mizuki tricks Naruto into stealing the scroll of sealing. Mizuki tells Naruto that he has the fox demon and he also told Naruto about the cat demon that's inside you and that the fox and cat demon are rivals, so there is no way that he (Naruto) and you can never be friends. Naruto does Kage Bushin no Jutsu, beats the crap out of Mizuki, and graduates)

You are asleep, in two hours you're going to have to get ready to for your picture.

"(Your name)! (Your name)! Guess what!" Naruto said as he bolted through the door and ran towards the bed.

"Ugh! What is it Naruto?" You asked.

"I learned this really cool technique, that I want to show you, and guess what Iruka graduated me! And that's not all, I learned that both you and I have demons in us. I also found out that those two demons were rivals, but since you and I are friends these two will have to get along!" Naruto said.

"Cool. Can I go back to sleep?" You asked pretty annoyed.

"Hey, come on! I'm going to tech you this really amazing jutsu!" Naruto said as he pulled you out of the bed and out of the front door.

Once outside…

"Here, (Your name), do the following had signs and focus on your chakra." Naruto said as he began making the handssigns.

"Naruto do you have any idea how much I want to kill you at this moment?" You said very annoyed.

This seriously sounded great, you wanted to learn Kage Bushin No Jutsu to brag to your friends, but right now all you wanted to do was sleep.

"Can't you show me later, right now I just want to go to sleep." You said as you turned around and were ready to head back in side when Naruto showed you the technique of Kage Bushin No Jutsu.

"What do you think?" "Pretty cool huh?" "Let me teach it you, so you can do it too.!" "Come on!" Everyone of Naruto's clones said.

It was now too much noise so you figured it would be impossible to go to sleep.

"Fine Naruto, how do you do the technique?" You asked which got Naruto very enthusiastic.

Over the next half hour Naruto showed you how to do Kage Bushin No Jutsu. All the pain you went through while learning this jutsu was worth it because now you know how to do Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Wait till Gilbert and Chris see what you can do. They are going to be so jealous.

Another hour and a half later you are next in line to take your picture. Naruto wasn't scheduled until 2:30 and right now it was 9:30. You are waiting in line with your friends. Betsy is right now taking her picture.

"I so totally hate your cousin, not only is she annoying, but she knows Kage Bushin No Jutsu." Chris said.

"Yeah, but it's amazing he isn't annoyed by her." Gilbert said.

"Don't hate me because I have more talent than you dweebs." You said as you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

At that time Betsy came out.

"Your turn, (Your name)!" Betsy said.

"Don't break the camera!" Chris said.

"Shut up, Chris!" You said as you elbowed him in the gut and went in to take your picture.

"(Your name), right?" The man taking the picture asked you.

"Yeah." You said as you sat down on the stool infront of the camera.

"Smile." The man said.

You did as you were told and you gave a cute smile that kind of said, "I'm proud to be a ninja!"

………………………………………………………………………………………To Be Continued


	6. Getting in your teams

Here is the new chapter for my fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy.

You and Naruto are sleeping soundly, until the sun rays hit your face.

"Hmm!" You moaned as you opened your eyes.

You looked at Naruto who was still sleeping sound and peacefully.

"Naruto? Naruto." You said as you pocked his arms.

"Um! Oh good morning, (Your name). _Yawn_" Naruto said as he stretched himself.

After you guys got up, Naruto cooked some breakfast while you did the bed. As soon as you guys ate you guys got ready to go to the academy.

Meanwhile in Sakura's house, Sakura is also getting herself ready to go to ninja academy all the while getting annoyed by her mom who is nagging her to hurry up and get ready to class.

"Hurry up Sakura. You don't want to be late." Her mom said.

"Okay. I'm ready." Sakura answered as she blinked at herself in the mirror.

Once outside she sees Ino walking next to Gilbert who is eating a cheese Danish.

"Ew. Gilbert do you really have to stuff your mouth like a pig?" Ino said as she saw Gilbert stuffing his face.

"Well I wouldn't have to if your mom weren't a good baker." Gilbert said as he took the last bite of the Danish.

"Ugh!" Ino said as she saw Sakura, who gave here the I am better stare.

Sakura returned the glare and before you know it, the two girls were racing to the academy, leaving Gilbert behind.

Naruto is sitting by himself, while you sat with Betsy and Chris. Moments later Sakura and Ino ran in to the classroom arguing who got in first.

Behind them was Gilbert.

"Both you girls stepped in the door way at the same time." He said.

"Shut up Gilbert." Sakura said.

"Gilbert you should be taking my side since you live under the same roof as me." Ino whined to her pal, Gilbert.

"Fine. Ino you won." Gilbert said.

"Yey. See Sakura. Even Gilbert agrees with me." Ino said giving Gilbert a hug.

Meanwhile Betsy had her hand in a fist while fighting the desire to beat Ino to a pulp, for daring to filthy hands on Gilbert.

"Betsy calm down" You said while you rubbed her back. "Deep Breath."

You then stared at Naruto and you noticed that he didn't blush when Sakura stared at him and smiled brightly.

Instead of blushing Naruto just returned the smile and he said hello to her, but she ignored him and was going to sit next to Sasuke, but every girl wanted to sit next to him so a cat fight erupted out of that event. Naruto then got a little mad and kneeled infront of Sasuke's and they both glared at each other.

"Oh. Boy. I remember this episode." Gilbert said as he sat next you and your friends Betsy and Chris.

"Oh yeah this scene is hilarious, dang how I wish I had my camera so I could record this." Chris said.

Then a boy who was sitting behind of Naruto accidentally bumped into him causing him and Sasuke to kiss!

All the girls that where there were mad, especially Sakura, who just thought,

"/ I was supposed to get Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto you will pay for this!!!?/"

But before any of the girls could actually lay a hand on Naruto, they were all interrupted by Gilbert and Chris's laughter.

"Oh my! That was funny. Hahaha!" Gilbert said.

"I know the way their lips crashed right smack into each other, boy that was priceless. Hahaha!" Chris laughed.

Krak, Krack, crack!

All the girls were cracking their knuckles and sending death glares at Gilbert and Chris who obviously didn't notice the evil glares and they kept on laughing together.

"Uh Gibert… Chris… something tells me that you guys are in for trouble." You said to your cousin and your friend.

"Yeah Gilbert, those girls look like if they want to kill you. So I would advice you to run." Betsy said.

"Hey Betsy, don't you remember this episode. Naruto is the one that gets the crap beaten out of him. So we are completely safe." Gilbert answered Betsy's response.

"Yeah Gilbert but you forget that we are also part of Konoha so we very well influence the events that happen here so if I were you I would…" You were saying before you got trampled over by all of Sasuke's fan girls who were now after Gilbert and Chris completely forgetting about Naruto.

After Gilbert and Chris got beaten up they sat back down as steam rose from their bodies.

"Ow I feel like crap!" Gilbert said.

"Ow! Me too. Oh!" Chris answered/

"You guys do look like crap!" You teased.

"You're right, (Your name) _giggle _!" Betsy said.

"Oh you too are going to get it just you wait!" Chris said to you.

"Don't you dare touch my friends!" Sakura said as she came to you and Betsy's defense.

"Oh yeah!" Chris said and then he punched you on your arm.

"Ow!" You said and you and Sakura punched him back.

"Okay! Okay! Knock it off. You too Chris! Chris!" Iruka said as he saw that Chris wanted to sock you back.

"Punch and you'll see what happens!" You said.

"I said cut it out (Your name). Go back to your seat." Iruka said as his nerves were running out.

You then walked to your seat next to Naruto.

"Ow. Stupid Chris." You said as you checked the bruise that was coming out on your arm.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked you as he looked at the bruise with you.

hihihihihihihhihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihiiihihihihihihihiiihihihihihihihihihihhihihih

Iruka is now announcing the genin teams and at first you thought that you, Gilbert, Chris, and Betsy were going to be on the same team and that you guys would be the only four man squad, but no instead of every team being a three man squad, it was now a four man squad.

The teams are…

Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Naru, and Chris Lafler.

"/Great I am stuck with Chris and his dopes./" Ino thought. All the while Chris and Choji cheered that they were on the same team. Shikamaru really didn't do anything even though he was happy to be on the same team as his buddies Choji and Chris. It was too troublesome to cheer.

The next team was…

Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Betsy Rivero.

Kiba's expression was bummed out, while Betsy cheered for being on the same squad as the boy she admired.

Gilbert was sent to another team… Guy's team to be in their squad since he got to be really good in taijutsu.

Gilbert cheered so loud as he exited the classroom. And yet when he was outside the academy building, you could still hear his cheers where he met with Guy and Lee.

Finally if came up to the final team…

"Sakura Haruto, Naruto Uzumaki…" Iruka said.

"/I'm doomed!/" Sakura thought.

"(Your name)…"

"Yey!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"and Sasuke!"

"Yey!" Shouted Sakura.

"/I'm doomed!/" Naruto thought.

Later…

You, Betsy, and Naruto are eating lunch together. Chris was cloud watching with his pals Choji and Shikamaru. And Gilbert was now training with his new sensei. What really surprised you was that Naruto did not want to go with Sakura.

Then you felt something hit the back of your head.

You picked up and you saw that it was a paper plane and it had you name on it.

When you unfolded it you saw that the letter was form none other but Sasuke Uchiha.

This is what the letter said….

Hey (Your name),

I don't mind being on the same team as you. As a matter of fact I want to be on the same team as you. I enjoy spending time with you. Meet me at the academy in Iruka's classroom. You 'emo friend' Sasuke Uchiha.

"What does the letter say? Lemme see!" Naruto said trying to peek at the letter, but you closed it up before he got to read its contents.

"Sorry Naruto. It's personal…" You were saying,but before you could say anything else, your stomach began to churn… OMG! You forgot about this episode… You forgot about the spoiled milk..

Then without warning you ran super fast to the closest girl restroom, you ran so fast that you didn't notice that you dropped the paper plane.

Naruto saw this and he picked up the note and he read it's contents.

"That bastard, oh I'll show him!" Naruto said as he ran to look for Sasuke.

After Naruto found Sasuke, he surprised him and trapped him in an emptu room at the academy, and with his shadow clone Jutsu he tied Sasuke up.

You were coming out of the bathroom, when you saw Sasuke walking towards you.

"Hey, (Your name). There you are." He said.

"Oh Yeah. Hey Sasuke what did you want to talk to me about?" You asked him.

"Here come with me, lets talk more privately." Sasuke said as he led you down the hall way.

And as you guys walked down the hallway, you saw that Sasuke wanted to hold your hand, but you tied your hand in a loose fist. But that didn't stop him. He took your fist in his hand, you loosened your fist and you two held hands as you guys walked to Iruka's classroom.

Once inside Sasuke closed the classrooms sliding door.

He then led you to sit with him on the first desk of the classroom.

"Do you have any idea how much I am in love with you? But I know you prefer Naruto over me and I am okay with that, I just want to ask you for a kiss on my lips. Let me taste you lips with mine." Sasuke said.

"Uh um. I don't know." You said as a red glow appeared on your cheeks.

"Are you afraid that Ino and Sakura will find out about this and they'll want to kill you? Don't worry they wont find out about this." Sasuke said as he scooted closer to you.

"/This is just plain weird, how did I get Sasuke to fall in love with me?/ All right." You said as you closed your eyes and leaned forward.

Sasuke did the same.

Closer and Closer your lips went… but before your lips touched, Sasuke's stomach churned and he got up and ran outside into the closest boy restroom.

When Sasuke got to the restroom, he canceled out the transformation jutsu, revealing himself as Naruto.

He was really bumed, great he just had to go to the restroom when he was so close to kissing (your name),but no matter, when he gets out he'll try again. Either way he was going to get a kiss from (your name).

When he was done, he came out of the bathroom and he saw Sasuke walking towards him.

"Oh great. I guess I'll have to tie him again. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Then as soon as the army of Naruto's were about to trample Sasuke, Naruto's stomachache returned causing the huge aremy of Naruto's to run to the bathroom.

"Bakura tankaishi, He forgets that a ninja can untie himself." Sasuke said as he continued on his way to Iruka's classroom.

You've been waiting for Naruto for a good length of time.

"I know it was him, Oh Naruto." You said as someone opened the door, It was Sasuke, the real Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" You asked him.

"Yeah, I;m okay. Sorry that I was late." Sasuke said.

"Oh its okay. So what was it you wanted to see me about?" You asked.

"Well I was thinking that we should talk with Iruka and ask him if we can be a two man or in our case one man, one woman squad, cause those two are just going to hold us back." Sasuke said.

"Nah. I think our team is fine. Well dogreat. Trust me." You said as you put your hand on his arm.

Then as soon as you did that you got another stomachache like the one you got earlier.

"Oh crap! Will you please excuse me?" You said as you got up and rushed outside to the bathroom.

"/Oh great! I'm surrounded by morons!/" Sasuke thought.

On your way to the bathroom, you bumped into Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke, you think I'm to fall for that. You are not (Your name) , You are Sasuke, You can't fool me. So come clean and I wont have to go all crazy on you butt!" Naruto said.

"I'm not Sasuke. Oh geez, I'm (your name). Oh shit! Move! I've got to go!" You said as you pushed Naruto out of the way and ran to the bathroom.

"What's with her… Oh man! Not again!" Naruto said as he too ran to the bathroom.

The funny part was that both you and Naruto reached the bathroom at the same time. (Of course, Naruto went to the boys bathroom while you went to the girl's bathroom)

Then as Naruto was in the bathroom doing his thing, he farted as he did his thing.

"Augh! Naruto! Oh man! How long has it been since you went to the restroom." You said as the stench sneaked in through the bottom of the bathroom divider.

It was hell the whole time you were in the bathroom. The stench was horrible, but hey you can't complain since you had your share of smelly moments.

Both you and Naruto were shouting obscenities the whole time you guys where in the bathroom, basically because of the stench both of you were producing.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi and the 3rd Hokage enter Naruto's and you apartment.

"Kakashi, I'm giving these children to you because I know you'll do well with them, especially with Naruto, Sasuke, and (Your name). Naruto has the nine tailed fox in him, Sasuke is the sole survivor of his clan, and (your name) who not only has the nine tailed cat but she is also the daughter of one of my old student. She still doesn't know that, but she'll eventually find out when the time is right." The 3rd Hokage said.

"Don't worry, they're in good hands, 3rd Hokage." Kakashi said as he picked up the milk carton that was on the table and he saw the milk was expired.

Back to the restrooms.

You and Naruto are still complaining.

"Am I going to spend the rest of my life in the pot!!!" Naruto finally yelled.

…. TBC

There it is, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I have been pretty busy, well it is my Senior year in high school and I write whenever I have some spare time that's why I take a helluva long time to update.

Well any ways, please review and tell me what you think of this fanfic and you being the star of it! See ya!


	7. Filler chapter: Hanging out with friends

Here is a new chapter for four friends in the Naruto world. Note: this is more of a filler episode more than anything, I know some people hate fillers but the fillers in my fanfic are basically so people could get to know my other original characters like Gilbert, Chris, and Betsy. I hope you guys actually end up liking these guys, especially since I based their personalities on my friends from who school who of course they are named after.

Now lets commence this filler chapter.

^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and you have just arrived at Ishiraku Ramen shop.

Once there you guys met with Gilbert, Chris, and Betsy, who appeared to be waiting for their ramen bowls.

"Hey Betsy! What's up?" Sakura said as she gave Betsy a hug.

"Hey Sakura, (Your name), and Sasuke. Who are you?" Betsy said as she stared at Kakashi.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Squad seven's lead jonin. You guys must be…" Kakashi answered.

"Oh, I'm Betsy Rivero, I'm in Yuhi Kurenai's team."

"I'm Lafler Chris, and I'm in Sarutobi Asuma's team"

"I'm Cruz Gilbert. I'm in Maito Guy's team. And I'm also (Your name)'s cousin."

"You two forgot to mention that you guys are stupid, idiotic, brainless morons." Sasuke said elongating the last word on purpose in order to get both Gilbert and Chris to steam.

"HEY!!! Oh that's it, let me at him. He must pay for that insult!!!" Both Gilbert and Chris said as they charged towards Sasuke, but they were held back by Kakashi who was holding them by their collar.

"Easy now, boys." Kakashi said "/These boys spell disaster. A bit like Naruto, speaking of which.? (Your name) do you think you can go untie Naruto from the post?"

"Oh sure. Wait for me, you guys I'll be back in a few moments." You said as you exited the shop and ran out to the training grounds.

Before you got to the training grounds you saw that Naruto heading towards you and yes, he was pissed off.

"So you finally get worried for me and you come to untie me?" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry. We just decided to play a prank on you. Don't get mad. Here I don't know if this will help you feel better, but at Ishiraku's you bowl of ramen is on me." You said.

"Two bowls and we have a hot deal. One for pulling the prank, and two for making me wait."

"One bowl, take it or leave it."

"Allright."

You two then headed back to the village into Ishiraku Ramen shop. Once there you saw that Sasuke and Kakashi have left. The rest of your friends were now slurping ramen.

"Hey where's Sasuke and Kakashi go to?" You asked.

"Sasuke went home to train. And Kakashi-sensei tricked us! As soon as we ordered the ramen, he left. Don't worry, Gilbert and Chris are just very kind gentlemen. They paid for our bowls of ramen. Except Naruto's bowl. He has to pay for both his bowl and yours. That's the deal we came up with. The men treat the ladies. No if's ands or buts" Sakura said.

"But I already promised Naruto a bowl.: You said.

"Oh don't worry, I can pay for both our bowls of ramen./ Plus if I pay for both our bowls of ramen, than this will technically be a date. Hee Hee Hee./" Naruto said "Teuchi, two bowls of you best miso ramen."

"All right, two bowl coming right up!" Teuchi said.

When you guys finished eating the ramen, you guys were really satisfied especially your stomachs.

"Ah, good ramen. Makes me want to lick my fingers." Naruto said.

"You're right. But I'm stuffed. My stomach cant hardly take another drop." You said as you exposed your stomach and Sakura and your friends stared at you guys.

"Well I guess I should leave. I remember I was supposed to be home like 20 minutes ago. I'll see you tomorrow, (your name)" Sakura said as she left ignoring Naruto.

"So how did it go with your senseis? You asked Betsy, Gilbert, and Chris.

"It was good. We just had a scavenger hunt. Boy it was fun. In the end, Anko, Kurenai's friend come by and she brought us some dango." Betsy said.

"Asuma- sensei you made us complete an obstacle course involving swinging from rope to rope, walking on a log, and stuff like that. I was a mess." Chris said.

"Us we had to retrieve some bells from out sensei. Me and (Your name) were successful with that mission. We truly blew our sensei away." Naruto bragged to your friends who obviously didn't believe him.

"That's nothing compared what I had to do." Gilbert said.

"Oh yeah? What'd you do?" You asked your cousin.

"Gai- sensei made me and Lee run 40 k together. It was a little bit but Gai is going to add to it. Tomorrow I'm running 45 k." Gilbert said.

"Wow. I wouldn't be able to keep that up." You said.

"If I could do it, so can you, when you are running don't think about the running. Think of something else. And in the end you'll be proud of what you accomplished." Gilbert said giving you his motivation speech.

"Wow! What are you now, one of those people who work on T.V. who try to sell people their product, you know the 'If I can do it so can you', sorry I'm not interested." You said.

Then at that moment Ino ran into the ramen shop.

"There you are Chris. Asuma- sensei wants to see us. Now! Oh hey Gilbert! Chris lets go" Ino said as she grabbed Chris's wrist.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Chris said as he left with Ino.

"I guess we should get going, too (Your name)." Naruto said as he stood from his stool and he paid Teuchi for the two bowls of consumed ramen.

"Well. I'll see you two soon." You said as you exited Ishiraku Ramen Shop with Naruto.

Once you got to Naruto's house you got out your laptop and you plugged in to a socket. You also plugged in you Ipod to your laptop so it could charge.

"Hey (Your name). What are you doing?" Naruto asked you as he saw what you were doing.

"Nothing. I'm just going to charge my Ipod, poor thing it is completely out of energy. So while it charges what do you want to do?" You asked him.

"Hmm? I don't know, Ooh I know, what our real goals as ninja are going to be. Lets fantasize." Naruto suggested.

"Not a bad idea. And we can also have a real conversation of our favorite things, lets get to know each other better." You said.

"Ohhh! Okay, now that we are ninja what goals shall we set for ourselves. I already now one of the goals I'll set for myself., I shall one day be Hokage." Naruto said to you.

"Hey what happens if in the end I end up qualifying for Hokage before you do?" You asked.

"Well you can rule for a few years and then pass the crown to me." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, truly I really don't want to be Hokage, but I do hope to be recognized. As a great ninja, I really hope I reach Anbu level. But before that I know I'll have to work hard for that and prepare for that ninja rank. I wont do that right away, first I want to experience life as a ordinary genin. Get used to the shinobi life." You said as you imagined yourself as a successful Anbu.

"But if you become Hokage, I would like it if you did rule as Hokage at least for a while. I wont be mad. On the contrary I would be glad it was one of us who became Hokage." Naruto said.

Hey it's getting late, I think we should go to sleep now since we may have a busy day tomorrow.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

So what did you guys think of this chapter. I know it was short but I hope this helped you get to know more about my original characters Gilbert, Betsy, and Chris. Tell me what you guys think about them so far, who do you like best. Don't worry. There will be other chapters like these where you'll get to know more about Gilbert, Betsy, and Chris.


	8. First Missions

Hello you guys, I finished writing the 8th chapter of the fanfic and now I'm ready to type it out. Duh! I am typing it now. I already know how this fanfic is going to turn out. And I'm also already thinking how it's going to go with shippuuden. I know that the Akatsuki already got the cat demon, but the way I am making my fanfic is that the cat demon actually is a two part demon, you know like ying and yang. Black and white. White cat demon, black cat demon. You have the black cat demon, yeah you got the dark half. You'll get it when we reach Shipuuden.

Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It's the middle of the day. You guys are in foresty area, on a mission.

"Sakura, I'm at point 1." You said as you hid behind a tree.

"Good. I'm at point 2." Responded Sakura.

"Point 3." Was all Sasuke said.

"…I'm at point 4. Over and out." Naruto said.

"You're slow Naruto." Sasuke said stretching out the word 'slow'

"Oh yeah, Sasuke… I'm moving with style." Naruto answered with a pissy voice.

"Shush it you two… I saw the target! It just zoomed past me." You said.

"Okay… good work, (Your name), now approach it slow—" Kakashi was saying when Naruto jumped in and caught the target.

"Meeee-ooow!!!!" The Target shouted.

"GOTCHA! Your trapped… Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid cat!" Naruto said as he held on to the struggling cat. But the cat didn't cause any damage since you approached Naruto and the cat.

"Here kitty! Kitty. Who's a good kitty." You said causing the cat to calm down and walk to your leg and start rubbing its head on your leg.

"Meow! Purr!"

"Okay. (Your name) check if it is quarry has a yellow ribbon on it's right ear that spells Tora. Confirm it is the target." Kakashi said through your headset.

"It's her alright, Mission accomplished, right!" You said.

"Correct! Lets head back to the village." Kakashi said.

Back in Konoha, at the academy…

"Meeeowww!" Tora yelled as her master hugged her tightly, a little to tight for confort.

"Poor cat. Poor thing. I'd certainly run away with an owner like that." You said as you saw Tora starring at you with longing.

"(Your name), show a little respect for the customer." Kakashi whispered to you.

"Gomen ." You said bowing down your head.

"Very well. Next mission for squad seven… babysit for the council of elders* , run errands to next village to dig sweet potatoes…" The 3rd Hokage said.

"That's boring . Not interested. I want to do something big. Give us something amazing!" Naruto said, forming on 'X' with his arms.

"Baka. You're only become genin. It's normal to start off w/ easy week. When you gain experience you get bigger things." Iruka said to Naruto.

Bop! Kakashi hit Naruto's head.

"Naruto! Behave." Kakashi said.

"Oh it's allright, Kakashi. I need to explain to Naruto of what these duties are… our village gets many requests ranging orm babysitting to assasnination. They then get sorted into categories A to D. Based on the required skill. Like missions, you are also ranged based on your skill level. After we sort the missions, we distribute them to agility level. And when the missions are a success, the customer pays a fee. You kids have just become genin so a D rank mission is the best we can give you." The 3rd Hokage was saying when he saw that Naruto was not paying attention. "Are you even paying attention."

"Sorry 3rd Hokage. I'll speak with him a bit later." Kakashi said excusing himself with the Hokage.

"It's not fair. There's more to me than meet the eye. More than the old man thinks." Naruto said standing up for himself.

"Very well, since you put it that way. I'll give you a level C mission. The protection of an individual." The 3rd Hokage said.

"Ooh, what are we guarding? A princess? A Daimyo?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Behave… I'll introduce the subject in."

Then at that moment a drunk man walked through the door.

"What the hell's happening? Those kids look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Mainly the midget in the middle, he looks like an imbecile. What kind of joke is this. You kids aren't ninja are you?" The man said.

"Whose the midget? Which imbecile? Haha!" Naruto said as he looked around and he realized the man was talking about him. "I"LL KILL HIM! I"LL PULVORIZE HIM!"

"No Naruto, Don't kill the client." Kakashi said.

"Naruto, calm down. He could've talked about me. I'm preety short too you know." You said causing Naruto to look you up and down.

"Your still taller thatn me by two inches." Naruto whispered as he slumped down.

"My name is Tazuna. I'm a bridge builder. 'til I', safely back in my country, where I'll build my next bridge . You'll have to protect me with your own lives." Tazuna said.

"Geez." You sighed especially since you could smell the alchohol from where you were standing.

Location: Konoha Gates

"Road trip! This is the first time in my life I've ever seen outside the village. This is going to be awesome." Naruto said as he stepped out the village gates.

"Am I really supposed to trust my life to this fools hands." Tazuna said causing Naruto to boil.

"Don't worry. I'm a jonin and I'll be coming along too." Kakashi stepped in.

"Listen you geezer, you don't want to mess withy a ninja. Especially not an expert like me. I'm the best of the best, and someday I'll be Hokage so remember my name, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Don't exploit the Hokage, a person like you doesn't have it in him." Tazuna said.

"You are old and stupid . When I become Hokage. You'll show me more respect."

"I wouldn't respect you, even if you became Hokage." Tazuna said enraging Naruto.

"You're dead!" Shouted Naruto.

"Calm it Naruto." You said holding him back, with some help of Kakashi.

"Tazuna-sama? You're from the land of waves, right." Sakura asked Tazuna.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Kakashi sensei, are there ninjas in that country too?" Sakura said.

"kakashi Sensei, can I explain this for you." You said, jumping in for a chance to look smart.

"Very well, show us what you know?" Kakashi said.

"Okay. First of all, there are five main lands. Our village, Konohagakure; the land hidden in the leaves: Kirigakure; Village hidden in the mist: Kumogakure; Village hidden in the sand. And Iwagakure; villege hidden in among the stones." You began.

"Good." Kakashi said. "Go on."

"Those are most of the countries in this continent, and the ninja of each country serve as a military force who each protect their people and relations with other villages…each village has their own leader or kage. They are Hokage; Fire shadow: Mizukage; water shadow…" You explained. (Of course there is more that the info I wrote down but it's a lot and it would just take a lot of space."

"Very well explained. (Having explained that is kind of impressive. She has a gift for knowledge. Like her father. Hopefully she'll use her smarts for good and doesn't get carried away.)" Kakashi said. "There's nothing to worry about, On a C rank mission we wont face any shinobi from other lands."

You guys continued to walk until you passed by two puddles, but you guys ignored them, but Kakashi. Once you guys walked past the puddles one subject came out of each of the puddle. And they both threw a sharp metal whip and wrapped it around Kakashi.

"What the heck?" You said, those two ninja scared the heck out of you.

"One little piggy." One of them said as both ninjas pulled on to the whip, cutting Kakashi up.

"Eeeyah! Kakashi sensei!!" You guys yelled.

"Two little piggies." The two enemy ninja said as they appeared behind you.

===========================================TBC….


	9. Facing Danger for the First time

Sorry you guys it took me so long to update, It's just that I don't always have access to a computer, but when I do I try to work on a new chapter.

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihih

"Two little piggies." The enemy ninja said as the came from behind you and they took out a sharp whip.

"Aagh!" You yelled. This was not right, in the series they went behind Naruto, but now that you are here, they went behind you.

Before the enemy ninja sliced you in half, Sasuke threw a kunai and a shuriken at the whip causing it to get stuck on a tree. Then Sasuke kicked them, causing them to loose their balance.

Then one of the enemy ninja went on to attack Naruto and the bridge builder.

"Stand behind me!" Sakura yelled as she stood in front of Tazuna.

The enemy ninja was about to attack her, when Sasuke stood in front of her and Tazuna. And the one that was going to attack Naruto was attacked by Kakashi.

"Yey! Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" You and Sakura shouted.

"Sorry. I should've helped you sooner before you got hurt. I never thought that you'd freeze up… Sasuke, Sakura, you guys did a good job. And (your name), you nearly got killed because you weren't aware of your surroundings. If it weren't for Sasuke you would've been dead at this moment." Kakashi sensei said while holding on to the enemy ninja.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more attent to my surroundings." You said, recognizing you mistake. He's right, this is no fun and games, this is the real you snooze you loose type of thing.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said "You're not scared are you, scaredy cat."

"Oh, I'll show you, I aint no scaredy cat." Naruto said.

"Calm down Naruto! No need to fight. Their claws contained poison. That wound needs to be cleaned up right away. If we cut deep, the blood flow will wash away the poison. Now stand still, so the poison doesn't spread. (Your name), I'll leave you in charge of Naruto, I need to go speak with Tazuna." Kakashi sensei said.

"Allright, Kakashi-sensei. Come Naruto." You said as you saw Kakashi sensei tying the enemy ninja on a nearby tree.

You and Naruto sat on the side listening to Kakashi and Tazuna.

After Kakashi and Tazuna talked, Naruto grabbed a Kunai from his side weapon holder.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" You asked him as you saw what he was doing.

Stab! Shuck!

Naruto stabbed his injured hand with the kunai.

"Naruto, stop! What are you…?" You said.

"With this kunai. I promise you, I'll protect you old man. Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty sensei!" Naruto said.

…TBC

C U Soon!


	10. Confronting Zabuza for the First Time

Four Friends in the Naruto World

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Naruto! What are you doing." You said.

"With this kunai, I promise, I'll protect the old man. Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty, sensei." Naruto said.

"Naruto… I admire your courage… You know what?" You said as you too took out a kunai from your satchel. "I too promise to protect you, Tazuna- sama."

Stab! Shuuk!

Blood drips onto the dirt.

"Naruto? (Your name)? What'd you two do?" (Your name), that wasn't necessary, you weren't injured like Naruto was. And Naruto you exceeded the need to clean the poison from the wound. You two can seriously bleed to death." Kakashi said with a smile. (Of course you cant see it with his mask on)

You and Naruto stared at Kakashi for 5 seconds then you stared at each other for another 5 seconds, you turned back to Kakashi and after a while.

"No way! No way1 This aint real! I't cant happen! No not yet! We don't want to die this way." You and Naruto shouted.

"/This cant be real, Shannaro!/" responded inner Sakura.

"/What morons!/" thought Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, Am I going to be allright?" Naruto said.

"You'll be fine, (Your name), come here, let me check your hand too." Kakashi said as he took your bleeding hand.

"Ow! It stings!" You said as you got a sting on you wound when Kakashi put a band aid around the injury.

"/Both Naruto and (your name)'s injuries are healing quickly. This is because they both carry a biju./" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi… I need to say something." Tazuna said all of the sudden.

Hours later…

You guys are on a boat in a foggy mist.

"Crap. I cant see a thing with this fog!" Naruto whined.

"Ugh. I don't feel so good." You said while leaning over to the side.

"Ew! You better not barf again, that last time in the academy was preety disgusting." Sakura said as she remembered the day you first attended ninja academy.

"I wont have to if we arrive to the bridge soon." You said as you turned towards Sakura and she saw your face was green and you eyes had swirls.

"Don't worry, well arrive pretty soon. I guess." Naruto said as he gave you a hug causing Sasuke to stare at him with a hint of jealousy.

"Naruto, that wont help her. So keep your hugs to yourself." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! /Sasuke's jealous/ (Your name), is my hug making you feel better." Naruto asked you as he hugged you a bit tighter.

"A little, not much. But thanks for you concern." You said.

"Don't worry, we'll see the bridge in a minute and on the other side is the land of waves."

Moments later…

"Whoah! It's ginourmous!" Shouted Naruto.

You wanted to show your emotions, but you felt ill, but a bit less than a while ago.

"pipe down! I have to turn off the boats engine off now and we have to row. This mist'll keep us hidden, but if Gato catches us, we're mince meat." The rower said shushing everyone up.

Before you guys arrived at the shore Kakashi recalled what Tazuna told him earlier. And how the ninja who attaked you guys were enemy ninja working for Gato. And also Tazuna gave you guys the story of what would happen if you guys didn't help him out. Don't worry, we're skipping that whole flashback and we are going back to the boat scene.

"we'll arrive any moment soon. Tazuna, it seem like we've been overlooked, but to be safe we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point were we can make landfall." The rower said.

"Thank you." Responded Tazuna as you guys went under a waterway.

"When you guys got out of the waterway you guys were amazed at what you guys saw… some more than others… and yes, I'm talking about Naruto who responded with a big "wowww!"

You guys finally reached a dock where you guys said good bye to the rower.

"ok! If I can make it home in one peace…" Tazuna began.

You guys continued to walk until Naruto made a sudden stop.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" You asked with worry in your voice.

Naruto didn't respond, instead he looked side to side and then said as he threw a shuriken.

"Over there!"

"What is it? Naruto? Did you see something?" You said.

"Must've been a mouse!" Naruto assured you.

"A mouse!" You yelled as you jumped in Sasuke's arms. (He was the closest one there… A/N: I'm pretty sure this made Sasuke fangirls happy. If you squealed at this, let me know.) "/This is stupid. I have the cat demon in me, shouldn't I have catlike instincts to hunt for the mouse. I guess those instincts haven't kicked in yet./"

"Stupid! Stop scaring us. Specially a young lady like you girlfriend, here." Tazuna said referring to you.

"/My girlfriend! Oh yeah! Maybe I can impress her with my skill./" Naruto thought blushing at Tazuna's last comment.

"I'm not his girlfriend." You assured Tazuna.

"(Naruto's heart breaks) /Oh yeah, I'll make sure you fall head over heels in love with me./ Over there." Naruto said as he threw a shuriken at the opposite direction of the previous shuriken.

"That does it! Stop acting like a child! Geez, you're worst than Gilbert and Chris put together." You said as Sasuke put you down and you went to Naruto and smacked him silly on the back of his head.

"I swear, (Your name). I heard something over there." Naruto said to you with tears coming out of his eyes.

Meanwhile Kakashi looked through the bushes only to find a rabbit pinned down to the nearest tree.

"Oh my, look at what you did, Naruto. Poor rabbit." You yelled as Naruto took the rabbit in his arms, crying for it to wake up.

After the a few moments, the rabbit came to it's senses and it left.

You were distracted by staring at the rabbit…until…

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled.

You immediately jumped to the floor, right before something flew above you.

"What the—!" You said as you looked up and saw Zabuza standing on his sword that was stuck on a tree.

"So…. Look who it is, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said.

Naruto was about to attack, but he was held back by Kakashi.

"Stay back, Naruto. This guy, he's way out of you league. I'll take him… like this…" Kakashi said as he began lifting his headband.

You finally got to see the Sharingan, this was so awesome, but right now there is no time to drool about it's awesomeness, right now you have to focus on the mission.

"This is an honor… to be able to face the mirror eye so early in our encounter." Zabuza said.

"Sharingan? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"The sharingan is a form of ninjutsu that allows the user to see behind illusions and it allows the user to copy the opponents move." Sasuke said.

"Really, that's cool." You said.

"Yeah, but there's more to it." Sasuke continued.

"What, there's more!" You asked.

Sasuke was about to say more but then Zabuza spoke.

"I was an assassin for the mist village and you, Kakashi Hatake are in the Bingo book of our enemies and there was an extensive report about you. It said you had copied over a thousand different jutsu." Zabuza said.

Sasuke then just stared at Kakashi.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? Sasuke." You said, concerned about him.

"Well enough of the friendly chit-chat. Hand over the old man… Huh? I guess I'll have to kill you first, Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said as he disappeared and reappeared on the lake in front of you guys.

"Whoah! Is the freak with no eyebrows walking on water." You said amazed.

"This is one of the finest arts of the mist village." Zabuza said as he disappeared.

"Wholy sh!t! He disappeared." You said.

"He'll come for me first, Zabuza Momochi is famous with the art of silent killing. If you let your guard down for at least a second around Zabuza and you'll get a one way trip to heaven. I aint only saying this to (Your name). I'm saying this to all of you. So you guys better stay on your toes." Kakashi said.

Then all of the sudden, you guys were surrounded by a thick fog.

"What- What's with this fog?" Naruto said.

"Eight vital targets, what should I choose?" A voice said through the fog.

"What was that?" Sakura asked scared.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vain, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. All of those are so vulnerable." The voice said again.

"Sasuke…calm down. If he gets me, I'll still protect you." Kakashi said causing you to stare at Sasuke who had the frightened face expression. "I'll never let my comrades die!"

Then all of the sudden you guys felt a strong wind around the five of you causing you guys to fall forward.

Kakashi quickly reacted and he got behind Zabuza and stabbed him with a kunai.

"Watch out, sensei!" You shouted as you saw Zabuza behind Kakashi. But it was too late, Zabuza striked at Kakashi with his huge sword

It turned out… it was a doppelganger.

"Don't move." Kakashi said reappearing behind Zabuza.

"That was awesome." Naruto shouted.

"It aint over. An ape game wont be enough to defeat, it'll take a lot more. But you are good, you were able to duplicate my clone jutsu and make your clone say something you would, you caused me to put my attention on it while you used the Mist Village Technique. Too bad, I ain't so easily fooled." Zabuza said going behind Kakashi.

"Whoah! Zabuza was also a water clone!" Naruto yelled.

Then Zabuza striked at Kakashi with is blade, but Kakashi dodged it. The fight was on, until Kakashi fell on the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" You guys yelled.

"Fool. Art of the water prison!" Zabuza said, trapping Kakashi in a water prison. "I'll come for you later, as soon as I deal with the others."

Then a Zabuza clone reappeared infront of you guys.

"Ninja wannabees, you guys try so hard to fit in. You even wear the headband. But real ninja have crossed over the borders of death and living over and over again. Once you do that , I'll respect you as a ninja, but now, we don't call your kind "ninja" we call…"Zabuza said before he vanished.

"Naruto, watch out!" You shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto said, but it was too late, Zabuza kicked Naruto with all his might.

"Naruto!!!" You yelled running towards him.

"(Your name)!" Sasuke shouted.

"Stupid girl!" The real Zabuza said making his doppelganger kick you really hard and sen you flying 10 meters across, you would've gone a few meters farther but you were stopped by a tree.

"Gugk!" You coughed blood out. You tried to get up but you were in so much pain, but still you had to get up, you can't stay down, you have a mission to complete and you'll complete it.

"You guys get out of here. It's over. You guys cant win. Zabuza's doppelganger looses strength when it is more than a certain distance." Kakashi said.

"/He's right. I have to get out of here or else, Zabuza will kill me./" Naruto said, and as he stood up his left hand began to hurt. "Huh?/Oh yeah. I promised. (Stares at you) (Your name)? (Stares at Zabuza) I promised I wouldn't back down. I'm a ninja now, I must keep my promises. And I wont…/ Yaaah!" Naruto shouted as he ran to Zabuza.

"What're you doing, you idiot?" Kakashi said as he saw Naruto running towards Zabuza's doppelganger.

"What were you thinking, trying to take him on. Junior ninja like us cant… /he went in for his headband./" Sakura said.

"You better add this to your bingo book. I Naruto Uzumaki. The next Hokage of the leaf village. (Your name), are you okay?" Naruto asked you as he saw you approaching your team.

"I'm okay. I just got a few scrapes." You said as you stood next to your team.

"Sasuke. I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I've got a plan."

"So we'll finally use some teamwork." Sasuke said.

"All right, let's get started!" Naruto said.

"So you are really confident, you think you can take me on?" Zabuza's clone said.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's over. It was over the moment he caught me. You guys go on you have a mission to accomplish and that's to protect Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry about me kids. You guys go and give this fight everything you got. I got you kids in this mess with lies and it would be wrong if you five kids got killed trying to protect me." Tazuna said.

"If that's so? Zabuza, are you ready for this?" Naruto said.

"You kids really don't care if you live to be old. You kids playing at being ninja like if it was a child's game. But when I was your age, both my hands were covered with blood." Zabuza said to you guys.

"You are the demon of the mist. Long ago the village Hidden in the mist was known as the Village of the bloody mist. The graduation test was done inhumanely." Kakashi said.

"So you know of our little graduation test."

"What graduation test…"Naruto said.

"There was a killing spree among classmates, friends were forced to fight friends to the death." Zabuza answered Naruto's question.

"What… that's terrible." You said as you went pale in the face.

"So I figure you children haven't killed yet. You kids are so innocent, especially you girl with the pale looking face, you wouldn't dare fatally injure a person." Zabuza said referring to you.

"/Oh shit. He's right. I don't think I have the courage to injure a person, let alone kill. What should I do?/" You thought.

"Heh Heh Heh… I'm pretty sure you would've enjoyed it so much you would've died of the excitement." Zabuza said as he saw you tense up.

"Ten years ago, something really horrible happened that caused that tradition to change, a boy who wasn't fit to be ninja massacred everyone of the one hundred student applicants." Kakashi said as he lowered his voice.

"What fun that was." Zabuze said as he glared at you guys with a murderous glare that sent chills down your spine.

Then all of the sudden, Zabuza's clone hit Sasuke's ribs with his elbow and punched him in his face with his fist, slamming Sasuke to the ground after which he stepped on his chest causing Sasuke to spurt blood from his mouth.

You saw that Zabuza wasn't done with Sasuke.

Then as Zabuza pulled out his sword you…

"Stop it! Stop it! Please don't kill him!!!" You yelled without thinking twice as tears rolled down you cheeks.

"Aw! I was going to kill you quickly and painless but your girlfriend just had to step in, so now…" Zabuza said as he walked towards you "You know, I hate crybabies who cry for no apparent reason, let me give you a good reason to cry."

Then Zabuza kicked you again causing you to fly a few meters. The good news is that you are now out of his clones's reach, the bad news is that when you fell you used your left hand to break your fall, but in doing so, you broke your wrist.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!" You yelled as you felt your bone break.

"(Your name)!" Your friends shouted to you, when they heard you shout from the pain you found yourself in.

"Oh that does it! You're not getting away from hurting my closest friend!" Naruto said as he made a few hands signs.

Soon, Naruto was surrounded by a bunch of Naruto clones.

You weren't able to focus for the rest of the action due to the pain, at the moment you were crying from the pain.

"/I'm useless. I suck as a ninja all I did was get myself injured. It's not in me to be a ninja just because I have a stupid cat demon, doesn't mean I'm meant to be a ninja. As soon as we return to the Leaf Village, my friends and I have to find a way to get back home and stick to our own realities. Well first I've got to survive the Zabuza saga. ?Ouch! *sob* you thought as you laid on the wet grass as you heard what was going on.

For a moment you managed to turn around and lay on your back and you saw as two huge water dragons rose up from the water and they snapped their jaws at each other. They twisted and turned around each other like a rope and then they collapsed causing water to splash everywhere including you.

The fight was up to Zabuza and Kakashi. And since Naruto and the rest weren't doing anything so they all ran up to you.

"(Your name)! Are you okay!" Naruto said as he ran to you and took hold of your broken wrist.

"Aaaauuugh! Don't touch it, it hurts, it hurts. Leave it!" You yelled as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"Stupid idiot! Her wrist is broken so she aint okay. Let go of her arm you idiot. Your hurting her more than she already is." Sasuke said.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said as he put your arm down.

"Ow!" You yelled as your arm was placed down.

Then as you guys were together, you saw two needles fly into Zabuza's neck. Then Zabuza fell on the floor flat on his face.

"Your predictions came true. Zabuza's now dead." A boy with a white mask said (Haku) as he stood on a tree branch.

The boy then jumped off the tree branch and he went up to Zabuza's body.

"Is Zabuza really dead?" Kakashi asked the boy who bowed yes as his response.

"Thanks for the help, but I wanted to kill him myself." The boy said.

"Your mask is familiar, are you by any chance a tracker ninja from the mist village?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"Yes. It's our job to hunt down rouge ninja." The boy admitted.

Then the boy turned to you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Here. This ought to help with broken bones." The boy said as he threw a leather bag towards you, who was still crying from the pain.

"who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto said as soon as the leather bag landed in front of you.

"Calm down, Naruto. He aint the enemy." Kakashi said.

"That's not what I mean, how was he able to bring down a big guy like Zabuza. He made us look like fools out there.

"Yeah, well. There will always be kids younger than you and stronger than me." Kakashi assured Naruto who then turned to you and he saw that you were eating the contents inside the leather bag. Heck, you didn't know what that was, but it helped the pain your wrist was in.

"Hope you heal soon. Now I must dispose of Zabuza body. This body holds so many secrets…" The boy said as he left.

"Well, with out any further ado, lets get Tazuna home before anything else happens. (Your name), How's your wrist doing? Heh, you're pretty careless (Just like your mother.)" Kakashi said before swaying back and forth.

"My wrist doesn't hurt much… sensei, are you okay… SENSEI!!!" You yelled as you sa your sensei topple to the ground.

…TBC

So what do you guys think, is the story starting to heat up a bit? What kind of role do you think you will play? Well review, and tell me how you guys like this fanfic, and also if you guys have any ideas on what turns this fanfic should turn, I'll be glad to read them and perhaps consider them going on the fanfic. Any idea is truly welcome. Oh yeah, by any chance are any of you guys reading this going to Anime Expo 2009. I am, and I cant wait to showcase my Rukia costume. And also i've been working on my Naruto costume for a month and it is almost done so I will be wearing that there too. PM me if you are going, and perhaps we can arrange some sort of little meet and greet at the convention.

Bye!


End file.
